<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loving a Bibliophile by D_Leveille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163625">Loving a Bibliophile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Leveille/pseuds/D_Leveille'>D_Leveille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bibliophile Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Aromantic, Asexuality, Coming of Age, Ensemble Cast, F/F, F/M, Family, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Heartbreak, Identity, Internalized Acephobia, LGBTQ Character, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple, Parallel Universes, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Angst, Unrequited Love, aro ace, lycanthropy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Leveille/pseuds/D_Leveille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Raising a Bibliophile." Harry and Hermione's daughter, Lily Rose, is now a Prefect at Hogwarts. Follow her and the other teens as they learn some valuable lessons about life; fall in love for the first time; and discover themselves in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Astoria Greengrass &amp; Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy &amp; Scorpius Malfoy, Fred Weasley II/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Lucy Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Molly Weasley II/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy &amp; Original Female Character(s), Teddy Lupin &amp; Original Female Character(s), Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bibliophile Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1069211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rose-Colored Glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, thanks for checking out the sequel to Raising a Bibliophile! This fic focuses on the next generation, so Harry and Hermione (plus the other adult characters) will only be making cameo appearances. The story picks up four years later when Lily Rose and her friends are teenagers. Here's a list of the main cast from eldest to youngest.<br/>.<br/>-Selena Trelawney: November 1, 2003 / Scorpio<br/>-Freddie Weasley: November 30, 2003 / Sagittarius<br/>-Aisling Hannigan: June 26, 2004 / Cancer<br/>-Lily Rose Potter: August 17, 2004 / Leo<br/>-Molly &amp; Lucy Weasley: December 23, 2004 / Capricorn<br/>-Scorpius Malfoy: March 13, 2005 / Pisces<br/>-Louis Weasley: May 31, 2005 / Gemini<br/>.<br/>This fic will be around 10 chapters and it begins in Lily Rose's fifth-year. I'm planning on showing a bit of her life beyond graduation as well. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Autumn 2019</em>
</p>
<p>*.*.*.*.*</p>
<p>Lily Rose, Aisling, and Scorpius walked into the Great Hall for lunch, heading towards their usual table. They were allowed to sit with their friends from other houses on the weekends. Hermione had suggested it when she became a professor, and the new policy did a lot to foster acceptance between the students. Rivalry for the House and Quidditch Cups still existed of course, but it wasn't as hostile as it had been in the past. Or so Lily Rose had been told… she had never experienced anything other than a regular competitive spirit. Now it was more about having bragging rights over your friends. Slytherin was less focused on Pureblood pedigree too; even Muggle-borns were being sorted there.</p>
<p>The Ravenclaw trio slid into chairs at the round table, greeting the others. Freddie and Lucy were the lone Gryffindor and Slytherin representatives; Molly and Louis had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Once it would have been unthinkable to have Weasleys who weren't also Gryffindors, but it just proved how things were changing. Scorpius was the first Malfoy in about seventy years who hadn't been placed in Slytherin. Individuality was more important to this generation than following in their family's footsteps.</p>
<p>"Lily, why is your hair straight?" Louis asked from across the table.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm just trying something new." She had used Sleekeazy's last night after her shower. The potion had transformed her frizzy curls into a shiny chestnut mane that fell halfway down her back. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>"It's nice, but I prefer it curly."</p>
<p>"Well, I think it looks fantastic, Lily. Very chic," Lucy said.</p>
<p>She smiled. "Thanks. I like it too."</p>
<p>Lucy's appearance was always changing. This week, her long hair was tomato red. Molly was the opposite: she usually secured her strawberry-blonde curls into a messy bun. Out of all of them, Aisling's looks had changed the least; her hair was still inky blue and shoulder-length.</p>
<p>"You trying to impress someone, Lils?" Freddie asked, smirking.</p>
<p>"No, not really," she replied in a nonchalant tone.</p>
<p>He chuckled. "You're a terrible liar. Who is it?"</p>
<p>"I'm not telling."</p>
<p>Freddie draped his arm over the back of Aisling's chair. "Ash, you know, don't you?" She shook her head and he leaned in closer. "If you tell me, I'll buy you some chocolate at Honeydukes," he said in his most persuasive tone.</p>
<p>Her pale cheeks flooded with color. She had a bit of a crush on Freddie, and would usually do favors for him whenever he asked.</p>
<p>Lucy kicked him under the table. "You should have been in Slytherin with me. You'll do anything to get your way."</p>
<p>The eldest Weasley clutched his chest dramatically. "That hurts, Luce. I happen to have a noble, principled soul."</p>
<p>"What a joke!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, you might be a Gryffindor, but you're not very chivalric," Molly added.</p>
<p>"Hey, I play fair in Quidditch, and I treat girls like queens!"</p>
<p>That was true enough, but Lucy continued to argue with her cousin. They were always clashing like this because of their strong personalities. Everyone at the table was in a good mood – except for Louis – who couldn't hide his dejected expression. He had always been an open book when it came to his feelings. Lily Rose didn't like hurting her friend, but what could she do when she fancied someone else?</p>
<p>Scorpius tactfully changed the subject to the Halloween costume party. "I'm going as a vampire from the Victorian era. My mum sent me some ancient dress robes from my third or fourth great-grandfather. What is everyone else going as?"</p>
<p>"Merida from the Disney movie <em>Brave</em>," Molly replied. "I even have the bow and arrows."</p>
<p>"I want to be someone glamorous," Lucy said. "Maybe a flapper from the 1920s."</p>
<p>Lily Rose was dressing up as Arwen from <em>Lord of the Rings</em>. "Luna is making me the red velvet gown she wore in the film."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm going as the Big Bad Wolf," Freddie announced. "I'm trying to talk Ash into being Little Red Riding Hood, but I don't think she finds my irony amusing."</p>
<p>Lucy tossed a piece of breaded chicken at him. "It isn't, you insensitive prat!"</p>
<p>To their surprise, Aisling started to giggle. "It is kind of funny when you think about it. Maybe I should. It will only be an inside joke between us after all."</p>
<p>Freddie's face broke into a grin. "Really? I knew my humor would rub off on you eventually!" Then he picked up the piece of chicken and popped it in his mouth.</p>
<p>"What about you, Louis?" Lily Rose asked.</p>
<p>He shrugged. "I dunno, maybe Thor. They sell those costumes in Muggle shops so it would be easy enough to get."</p>
<p>This was the first year that Hogwarts would be having a costume party. As one of the new Ravenclaw Prefects, Lily Rose had suggested it to the Head Boy and Girl, who thought it was a great idea.</p>
<p>When they finished eating, the group of seven headed outside to enjoy the beautiful autumn day.</p>
<p>"Let's go down to the lake," Freddie suggested.</p>
<p>They ran into Adam Bentley on the way there. Her crush did a double take. "Lily Rose Potter, is that you?" he teased. "Your hair looks really pretty like that."</p>
<p>"Thank you," she replied, blushing.</p>
<p>Adam was a sixth-year Prefect who also played Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had the same bright energy as Teddy, which is why she had been drawn to him (it also didn't hurt that he had sculpted cheekbones like a Greek god's).</p>
<p>He flashed her a dimpled smile. "I'll see you at the Prefect meeting tonight."</p>
<p>"Yeah, see you, Adam."</p>
<p>"So that's the bloke you fancy, huh?" Freddie asked when they walked further down the hill. "Listen, Lils, I've been teammates with him for two years, and he isn't worthy of your admiration."</p>
<p>She met his brown eyes. "Why do you say that?"</p>
<p>"Because he's dated loads of girls."</p>
<p>Hearing that did bother her, but she wouldn't write him off just because of his past. "People can change, Freddie."</p>
<p>He shook his head. "And some people don't want to."</p>
<p>"Oh, lay off." Lucy turned to her. "I think you have great taste. Adam Bentley is gorgeous, intelligent, and a great athlete."</p>
<p>Freddie made a noise of disgust. "I'm not gonna listen to this rubbish. Come on, Louis – let's go down to the Quidditch pitch. We can get some flying in," he said, dragging his cousin off..</p>
<p>Lily Rose sighed. "I didn't want Louis to find out this way."</p>
<p>"It's better for him to get used to the idea now," Molly said sensibly, "that way it'll be less of a shock if you start dating Adam."</p>
<p>She waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh, I highly doubt that will happen. He's really popular."</p>
<p>"Did you completely miss him flirting with you just now?" Lucy asked sarcastically.</p>
<p>She laughed. "No, I got that much, but it doesn't mean anything. You heard what Freddie said about him."</p>
<p>"I think he was just bashing him for Louis' benefit. You have to trust your own judgment, Lily."</p>
<p>"Yes, I suppose so," she agreed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Hufflepuff's first match of the season was against Gryffindor. Louis sat in the locker room and listened to their captain, Ajax Okorie, give the pep talk.</p>
<p>"Our team is just as strong as Gryffindor's this year, but we have to play smart. Their Chasers are fast, and they will try to draw you into penalties. Do not fall for it." The tall black boy turned to their Seeker, Mina Hightower. "Tachibana has a Firebolt Meteor, so you won't be able to outfly her. Just try to spot the Snitch before she does."</p>
<p>"I'll do my best," Mina replied.</p>
<p>"Other than that, you know what our strategy is," Ajax said. "Let's get out there and have some fun!"</p>
<p>His fellow Chaser, Agni Singh, threw an arm around his shoulders. "Ready to score some goals on that prat Bentley?"</p>
<p>He grinned. "You know I am."</p>
<p>"Me and Danielle will do our bit, so you make sure you're open for the passes."</p>
<p>Louis nodded.</p>
<p>Callum Peterson thumped him on the back. "You got this, Ace. We'll take care of the Bludgers."</p>
<p>"Yeah, thanks." Louis was the leading goal scorer for the team, so the Beaters always made sure to cover him.</p>
<p>Flying instructor Oliver Wood asked the Captains to shake hands. Ajax was over a head taller than Hugh Hamilton, but the Gryffindor Chaser didn't seem intimidated.</p>
<p>"Mount your brooms," Wood said, waiting until the players were ready. "Three, two, one – go!"</p>
<p>Louis kicked off at the whistle. Danielle Archer knocked one of the Gryffindor Chasers aside to snag the Quaffle. He flew beside her as the three Hufflepuffs zoomed towards the Gryffindor end – their yellow robes snapping behind them. They threw some quick passes, trying to confuse the Keeper on who would be taking the shot. Agni gave a whistle and Louis got into position, catching the drop pass a moment later. He tucked the Quaffle through the hoop before Bentley even had a chance to react. Scoring on the older boy felt fantastic. <em>Watch me, Lily,</em> Louis thought. <em>I'll prove that I'm a better player!</em></p>
<p>He became a target after scoring two more goals. Callum and Tony Shapiro handled the Bludgers as promised, but the Gryffindor Chasers got in his way whenever they could. Louis didn't mind though because it allowed Danielle and Agni to show off their skills.</p>
<p>The score was 90-50 Hufflepuff when Mina Hightower spotted the Snitch. Freddie swung his bat, sending a Bludger zooming after her. "Mina, watch out!" Louis shouted. The Hufflepuff Seeker had to roll sideways to avoid being hit.</p>
<p>"And it looks like Freddie Weasley just saved the match," bellowed the announcer.</p>
<p>The commotion allowed Agni to steal the Quaffle from Brigid Flynn. "Louis!" he called, throwing the red ball towards him. He caught it, tucked it under his arm, and dodged around a player. And then Louis was racing across the pitch on a breakaway. He glanced over his shoulder, but Agni and Danielle were too far behind. It was just him and Adam Bentley now. The Gryffindor Keeper held his arms out wide as he sped towards him. Louis got him out of position by swerving to the right; then he shot upwards and threw the Quaffle as hard as he could. The crowd let out a roar as it sailed through the top hoop.</p>
<p>"What a spectacular goal by Hufflepuff Chaser, Louis Weasley!" the announcer yelled. "Will anyone be able to top that today?"</p>
<p>Everything was going great until Kaede Tachibana dove for the Snitch. Mina tried to catch up, but it was no use; the Gryffindor Seeker got there first. Louis watched the scarlet-robed players celebrate on the pitch. It was a painful moment because they had played so well. It seemed unfair that a flashy broom had defeated them.</p>
<p>When he got back to the locker room, Mina was crying. "I'm so sorry that I let everyone down!"</p>
<p>Ajax pulled the small Seeker into a hug. "Shh, none of that. You almost won it for us."</p>
<p>A few players murmured consoling words, but Louis was too exhausted to say anything. He sat down on a bench and started taking off his gear.</p>
<p>"You did everything right, mate," Agni said, ruffling his hair. "Be proud of how you played today."</p>
<p>"I am." Although the feeling was a hollow one.</p>
<p>Louis went into the boys showering area to finish undressing. He caught a glimpse of his scrawny upper body in the mirror. Whatever confidence he had gained from scoring on Adam Bentley evaporated. <em>I can't compete with him off the pitch. </em>He didn't hate the sixth-year Gryffindor, he envied him. Louis wanted to be older and taller and more muscular. He wanted to be someone who Lily Rose would look at with admiration in her eyes. <em>Will she always see me as a little boy, begging for attention? No, isn't that how I see myself? </em>Louis knew the real problem was his own insecurity.</p>
<p>He took a long shower and tried to figure out what to do. The only solution he could come up with was to literally grow up. <em>I know I'll feel better about myself if I look like a man</em>. Or he hoped so anyway. <em>For now, I just have to be patient.</em> Louis had been waiting his whole life after all… a year or two more wouldn't make much of a difference. <em>It will if Lily falls for someone else, </em>his inner-voice reminded him.</p>
<p>When he left the locker room twenty minutes later, Scorpius and Molly were waiting for him. "What took you so long?" his cousin asked. "Were you trying to drown yourself?"</p>
<p>"Something like that."</p>
<p>"Lily was here for a bit, but Adam invited her to a party in the Room of Requirement. Ash and Lucy went too."</p>
<p>He groaned. "Oh, that's just great." Louis felt as though the universe was having a laugh at him.</p>
<p>"You'll feel better once you eat something," Scorpius added.</p>
<p>But Louis knew that he wouldn't. "Let's skip the kitchens today. I'm not in the mood."</p>
<p>"No way – we always go after a match!" Molly cried. "Plus, you shouldn't be alone right now."</p>
<p>Louis didn't have the energy to argue.</p>
<p>"You scored some fantastic goals today," Scorpius said as they headed towards the castle. "Lily Rose was cheering for you."</p>
<p>His miserable mood lifted somewhat. "Was she?"</p>
<p>"Yes, and she wanted to tell you how awesome you played," he replied.</p>
<p>Louis was angry at himself for moping in the locker-room. <em>If I hadn't, Lily would be walking beside me right now – she wouldn't be at a party with Adam bloody Bentley!</em></p>
<p>Molly seemed to read his mind. "There's going to be a lot of people at that party. It's not like Lily is on a date with him alone."</p>
<p>He let out a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, I know." But Louis didn't have a good feeling about it. <em>He'll probably make his move tonight, and there's nothing I can do to stop him.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Lily Rose liked parties if they were small and not too loud. Unfortunately, the one in the Room of Requirement was neither. Many people were dancing to a wizard rock song; more were clustered around refreshment tables, or sitting at pub-style booths. She knew right away that Aisling wouldn't enjoy being here. Her best friend had a difficult time with chaos because of her heightened senses. Lily Rose found an empty booth at the back of the room. When they sat down, she cast a quieting charm that encased them in a kind of invisible barrier, dulling the noise around them.</p>
<p>Lucy rolled her eyes. "What is the point of coming to a party if you're just going to separate yourself from it?"</p>
<p>"It's only this one booth. You can go out there if you want to," Lily Rose said. Lucy often overlooked the fact that Aisling was a werewolf and an introvert.</p>
<p>"I'll get us some snacks. Come with me, Lily."</p>
<p>They ran into Baz Hakim (the other fifth-year Gryffindor Beater) at the refreshment table. His dark eyes lit up when he spotted them. "Hey, ladies! Didn't know you would be here!" he shouted over the music.</p>
<p>"Adam Bentley invited Lily and I tagged along," Lucy told him.</p>
<p>Baz turned to her. "You the girl he has his eye on now?"</p>
<p>"I'm not sure… I hope so," Lily Rose replied.</p>
<p>He draped an arm around her. "Potter, I don't know why you like that white boy when you could have me."</p>
<p>She laughed. "Do you ever stop flirting?"</p>
<p>"Nope," Baz said with a crooked grin.</p>
<p>Lucy removed his arm. "Then flirt with me – Lily's heart is already taken."</p>
<p>He gave her an appraising look. "You want to dance, firecracker?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Lucy took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.</p>
<p>Lily Rose smiled as she watched them together. They certainly made a striking pair. Lucy's fiery locks and porcelain complexion contrasted nicely with Baz's black hair and tan skin. <em>I hope Freddie doesn't see them though… </em>Baz was a good friend of his, but she knew that he wouldn't want such a flirtatious guy interested in his younger cousin. Freddie always played the "overprotective big brother" when it concerned the girls in his life.</p>
<p>She started piling sweets onto a plate. Lily Rose was reaching for two bottles of butterbeer when someone touched her upper back. She glanced over and saw Adam smiling down at her; sandy hair falling over his brow in tousled waves. He looked casually handsome in a light-blue pullover and black jeans.</p>
<p>"Hi," she said, returning his smile.</p>
<p>He bent to kiss her cheek. "I'm glad you could make it."</p>
<p>She blushed happily. "Yeah, thanks for inviting me."</p>
<p>"No problem. I'll get the butterbeers for you." He grabbed another one for himself and slipped an arm around her as they navigated their way through the crowd. Althea Darrow, one of the Gryffindor Chasers, shot them a dirty look as they passed by. <em>Yikes, what's that about? </em>she wondered.</p>
<p>Freddie was already with Aisling when they got back. He gave her a look that said, <em>'I am not pleased with you.' </em>Lily Rose set the plate down and slid into the booth. "Hi, Freddie – congrats on your win."</p>
<p>Adam sat beside her. "Wow, it's a lot quieter in here. I can hear myself think again."</p>
<p>Freddie reached for a cauldron cake, muttering something snarky under his breath. Lily Rose introduced Adam and Aisling to each other. They were making small talk when Freddie said: "I'm surprised that you're here, Lils. I thought you'd be comforting Louis after his loss."</p>
<p>She sent him a warning glare. "Molly and Scorpius are with him."</p>
<p>"Are you talking about your cousin Louis?"</p>
<p>Freddie smirked. "That's right. He scored some wicked goals on you today, huh, Bentley?"</p>
<p>Adam let out a good-natured laugh. "Yeah, he's a flashy player alright. No worries though – my ego can take it as long as we win."</p>
<p>Freddie kept up his mildly antagonistic attitude for the next five minutes. Aisling put an end to it by asking him to dance. He brightened at the question. "Sure, Ash."</p>
<p>Lily Rose mouthed a silent <em>thank you. </em>Aisling gave her a little smile before sliding out of the booth.</p>
<p>"So, what do you think about dancing?"</p>
<p>She met Adam's hazel eyes. "I like it if they're slow songs."</p>
<p>"Hold on, let me check." He leaned out of the booth for a second and then ducked back in. "It is. Will you dance with me, Lily?"</p>
<p>Her stomach fluttered. "Yes."</p>
<p>Adam was about a foot taller than her, so she couldn't drape her arms around his neck. She rested her hands on his muscular chest, while he placed his on her waist. Lily Rose felt a zing of attraction when he pulled her closer.</p>
<p>"You look beautiful in that red dress," he whispered. "Gryffindor colors suit you."</p>
<p>"Thanks." She had chosen it with him in mind.</p>
<p>After the song ended, Adam introduced her to some of his friends. She spent the rest of the party hanging out with them. They were nice – they even included her in their conversations – but she felt a bit awkward anyway. Adam seemed to pick up on this because he leaned next to her ear and asked if she wanted to leave.</p>
<p>Lily Rose nodded.</p>
<p>"We're going to head out now," he announced. "See you guys later."</p>
<p>They said goodbye and left the noisy party. She hadn't realized how stuffy it was in there until they got out into the cool corridor.</p>
<p>"What time is it?"</p>
<p>Adam glanced at his wristwatch. "Just after six o'clock."</p>
<p>It was so quiet that she could hear the November rain hitting the windows.</p>
<p>"If it wasn't pouring right now, I'd ask you up to the Astronomy Tower so we could talk for a bit."</p>
<p>"Talking? Are you sure you don't mean something else?" she joked. The Astronomy Tower was a notorious snogging spot.</p>
<p>He gave her a sheepish grin. "Hey, don't get me wrong – I wouldn't say no to a kiss, but I'd like to find out more about you. We haven't had too many in-depth conversations before."</p>
<p>"That's true," she agreed. "We're always surrounded by other people."</p>
<p>"Why don't we change that? We could go to Hogsmeade together next weekend," he suggested.</p>
<p>Lily Rose smiled. "I'd like that."</p>
<p>"Brilliant – I can't wait." Adam reached over and took her hand. "Is this okay?"</p>
<p>"Yes, it's fine." His palm was warm and much larger than her own. It felt nice.</p>
<p>"So, tell me some things you like to do?" he asked.</p>
<p>"I love reading and being with my friends. Just normal stuff really. What about you?"</p>
<p>"Most everything I do revolves around Quidditch or studying. I don't have time for much else."</p>
<p>She looked at him. "Do you want to be a professional player?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, definitely. But if I don't make it, I'll settle for the Magical Sports Department."</p>
<p>"My brother works there!"</p>
<p>His brow furrowed. "Wait, I thought he was still a kid?"</p>
<p>"No, I'm talking about Teddy Lupin. My mum and dad are his godparents and he's been with me my whole life. We may not be related by blood, but I think of him as my big brother."</p>
<p>"Oh, I see. Yeah, I remember him… he was a great Seeker for Hufflepuff. He helped them win a few championships if I'm not mistaken."</p>
<p>"He certainly did," she said proudly. "Teddy could have gone pro, but he didn't fancy all the traveling. He prefers to be near his family and friends."</p>
<p>"Right, I suppose that is a downside of playing Quidditch. It's always been my dream though, so I'd be able to make that sacrifice. What about you? Do you have any careers in mind?"</p>
<p>"It's between two: a healer or an Unspeakable."</p>
<p>He grinned. "Those are nothing alike."</p>
<p>"Well, they both make a difference in their own way. With a Healer, I could help people directly, and with the Department of Mysteries, I'd be making fascinating discoveries. So either one would be fulfilling for me."</p>
<p>"Wow, I'm impressed. You've given this some thought, huh?"</p>
<p>"Just a bit. It is my O.W.L year after all; I have to be prepared."</p>
<p>"Most of the sixth-years I know barely have a clue on what they want to do. Talking to someone who is serious about their future is refreshing."</p>
<p>"Really? You don't think I'm a nerd? Freddie calls me one all the time."</p>
<p>Adam laughed. "Maybe you are, but you're the cutest nerd I've ever met."</p>
<p>Her stomach did a flip. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"And you're really sweet too," he added. "I like being around you."</p>
<p>Lily Rose gave him a shy smile. "I feel the same way. To be honest, you remind me a lot of Teddy."</p>
<p>"Do I?" he asked, looking surprised. "But he was the Hogwarts golden boy… I feel mediocre most days."</p>
<p>She squeezed his hand. "Well you aren't mediocre to me."</p>
<p>He smiled. "Thanks, Lily. I'll try my best to be worthy of the comparison." They stopped in front of the spiral staircase that led to her common room. Adam gazed at her with his expressive hazel eyes. "Would you mind if I kissed you?"</p>
<p>"No, not at all," she replied, heart racing.</p>
<p>Lily Rose felt that same magnetic pull as he drew her towards him. She tipped her chin up expectantly, closing her eyes like people did in the movies. Adam's lips were soft and they tasted faintly of peppermint. It was a sweet kiss, but it left her wanting more.</p>
<p>"Kiss me again?" she murmured.</p>
<p>"Gladly." And this time, it was a proper kiss: one that left her breathless and flushed and weak in the knees. It was a good thing she was hanging onto his waist.</p>
<p>He rested his forehead against hers. "Who taught you how to kiss like that?"</p>
<p>She opened her eyes. "No one did." Lily Rose had only kissed one other boy before, but that had been nothing like what she just experienced.</p>
<p>Adam leaned back to look at her. "I shouldn't be surprised; you're good at everything."</p>
<p>"No, I'm not. I can't play Quidditch because my coordination is terrible."</p>
<p>"Is that why you can barely stand right now?" he teased.</p>
<p>Her face felt hot. "It's entirely your fault that I can't!"</p>
<p>He laughed and tightened his arms around her. "I would say I'm sorry, but this gives me an excuse to hold you longer."</p>
<p>She smiled up at him. "I really like you, Adam."</p>
<p>"I like you too," he said, stroking her hair. "Will you be my girlfriend, Lily?"</p>
<p>"Of course I will."</p>
<p>Adam kissed her one last time before letting her go. "Goodnight," he said, showing off his dimples. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."</p>
<p>"Okay. Goodnight."</p>
<p>Lily Rose was dizzy with happiness as she climbed the spiral staircase. When she reached the top, she sat down on the floor and closed her eyes, reliving the moment again and again. The sound of approaching footsteps snapped her out of her daze. Aisling appeared a moment later.</p>
<p>"What happened? Are you all right?" she asked, extending a hand to help her up.</p>
<p>"I'm more than all right." Lily Rose threw her arms around Aisling's neck. "Adam kissed me and we're going out now!"</p>
<p>"Oh, Lily, that's wonderful! Let's go up to our room – I want to hear all about it."</p>
<p>Aisling solved the riddle and they stepped inside, giggling. A group of students who were trying to study shushed them, but they only laughed harder. Nothing could bother Lily Rose today; she was floating on air.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>
  <em>A/N: Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome :D</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Growing Pains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December</em>
</p>
<p>*.*.*.*</p>
<p>Selena Trelawney was sitting cross-legged on her bed, shuffling her tarot cards. She spread them across her quilt and ran her fingers over the blue star-spangled backs until she felt drawn to one in particular. She plucked it from the pile and turned it face up. The Fool reversed: naiveté. Selena selected the next one. Five of Cups: unhappiness, disappointment. She chose the final card. Ten of Swords: truth, endings, new beginnings. <em>So it will be tonight then</em>, she thought with a sigh. Selena gathered up the cards and tucked them inside her velvet bag.</p>
<p>She flopped back onto her pillows. <em>Should I say something? </em>Her intuition told her to wait, so Selena closed her eyes and listened to the cheerful sounds of the room instead… a wizard rock band playing on the wireless, Lily Rose and Aisling's soft laughter, the scratching of Tulika's quill as she finished an essay. She felt the energy shift ten minutes later. A heaviness descended, followed by a wave of turbulent emotion. As an empath, Selena could sense the feelings of others. She was able to block it out around strangers, but it was nearly impossible to do with her friends. Living with the same girls for years had forged a strong connection between them. And right now, she could sense the confusion, shock, and betrayal one of them was experiencing.</p>
<p>"Who in the bloody hell is Persephone Wallace?" Lily Rose exclaimed. "And why is Adam alone with her in a classroom on the fourth floor?"</p>
<p>"Well, there must be some explanation for it," Aisling reasoned.</p>
<p>"How can there be? It's nearly midnight!" She scrambled off her bed. "I'm going down there."</p>
<p>"Lily, no! You shouldn't confront him – you're too upset."</p>
<p>"I have to know the truth," she burst out.</p>
<p>"You don't need to see them to know that he's cheating," Selena said, rising from her bed. She had dreamt of Adam and that seventh-year girl a few nights ago, and it was not a scene for Lily Rose to witness. Selena took the map from her friend's shaking hands and folded it up.</p>
<p>Lily Rose's green eyes filled with tears. "I thought he was a good person."</p>
<p>She wrapped her in a hug. "I know you did. I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>Lily Rose sobbed into her shoulder. She rubbed her back, murmuring soothing words that sounded empty. <em>I wish I could have protected her from this. </em>But her vision had been a month too late. <em>I only hope this negative experience won't alter her bright, optimistic spirit.</em></p>
<p>Once she had cried herself out, Selena helped her over to the bed. Lily Rose curled herself around Daisy the cat, whose presence brought her some comfort at least.</p>
<p>Tulika gave her a glass of water. "I'll hex that disgusting toad tomorrow."</p>
<p>"I don't want to see him," she said after a moment. "Maybe I'll just skive off."</p>
<p>"Prolonging the confrontation will only make it more difficult," Selena told her. "If you're worried about how he'll react, you can always break up with him in a public place."</p>
<p>"Yes… I suppose that would be for the best." She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I haven't the energy to talk about this right now."</p>
<p>"It's fine, Lily. We'll turn the lights out," Aisling said.</p>
<p>Once everyone was back in their own beds, the wall sconces were extinguished, and the room was plunged into darkness. Selena pulled her curtains closed and switched on her canopy light. With Lily Rose's mind still full of chaos, it would be impossible to fall asleep. Selena was only feeling the pain of heartbreak second-hand, but that was terrible enough. It made her suddenly thankful that she'd never been in love before (and by all accounts, she probably never would be). But that was okay with her… she'd come to accept that she wouldn't experience life the way most people do. This hadn't always been the case though. As a young child, Selena had wanted only one thing: to be a normal girl. And the harder she'd struggled against her destiny, the more unbearable it became.</p>
<p>Meeting her great aunt had changed everything. Sybill had taught her that being unique wasn't a tragedy, but a gift. As a Seer, it was her responsibility to pass on the wisdom she received. For now, that meant guiding her friends along on their journeys – and once her great aunt retired – teaching a new generation about the divine arts. This knowledge of her path made Selena feel about a decade older than her sixteen years… but tonight, she felt like a depressed teenager.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Lily Rose woke at just past three in the morning, recalled what Adam had done, and started crying again. The only time she'd felt worse was when poor old Crookshanks had passed away a few years back. Daisy sensed her disquiet and moved up from the bottom of the bed, settling close to her chest. "Why did he do this to me, Daisy?" she whispered into her fur.</p>
<p>Adam had seemed like the perfect guy. When she'd told him that she wasn't ready for a physical relationship, he'd said there was no need to rush. <em>And I believed him… I trusted him… but it had all been a lie! Why didn't I listen to Freddie? He's his teammate for merlin's sake – of course he knew what Adam was really like! </em>Lily Rose hated herself for being so stupid and stubborn and wrong. It took her ages to fall back asleep.</p>
<p>When Tulika's alarm clock rang at 6:15, she could barely open her burning eyes. <em>There's no way I can get up now. </em>That meant missing Ancient Runes, but she didn't care at this point. Lily Rose set her alarm clock for ten, told her friends she'd see them at lunch, and pulled her bed curtains shut.</p>
<p>Those extra hours of rest made her feel better, but her eyes were still bloodshot from crying. She put in some drops and used an undereye salve to fade her dark circles. Lily Rose didn't bother with the Sleekeazy's hair potion though. <em>My days of trying to impress Adam are over. </em>She put on her uniform, added some kibble to Daisy's bowl, and packed up her schoolbag.</p>
<p>Lily Rose walked slowly down the staircases. The castle was eerily quiet since most everyone was still in class. She tried to mentally rehearse what she would say to Adam. Part of her hoped that he'd feel too guilty to come over and say hello. She wasn't ready to face him just yet. Her pulse started to race as she approached the Great Hall, but it relaxed when she saw that he wasn't inside. Lily Rose chose a spot near the end of the Ravenclaw table and buried her nose in a book while she waited for her friends to arrive.</p>
<p>At ten minutes to twelve, Aisling slid onto the bench beside her. "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"Nervous. I don't even think I can eat anything."</p>
<p>"Have a sandwich at least. You already skipped breakfast."</p>
<p>Lily Rose forced herself to eat half a toasted cheese. And then it happened… Adam appeared, looking well rested and completely guilt-free. She turned away from him as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.</p>
<p>"Babe, what's the matter?"</p>
<p>She took in a deep breath and got up from the bench. "Let's talk near the doors."</p>
<p>Adam draped his arm around her. "You weren't at breakfast. Are you coming down with a cold?"</p>
<p>She shook her head. "I was up most of the night."</p>
<p>"Finishing an assignment?" he asked.</p>
<p>Lily Rose stepped away from him. "No. I couldn't sleep because I found out that you cheated on me."</p>
<p>"What? No, I didn't!" he insisted, eyes wide with feigned innocence.</p>
<p>"Don't lie to me, Adam," she said in a steely tone. "I saw it with my own two eyes."</p>
<p>"That's impossible," he stammered.</p>
<p>"Why? Because no one else was in that classroom except for you and Persephone Wallace?" His face paled in shock. "Honestly, how dare you come up to me today and act like nothing happened!"</p>
<p>He held his hands up. "It was a mistake, okay? Let me explain."</p>
<p>"I don't want to hear your rubbish excuses," she snapped. Anger flashed across his face. <em>Oh, so your mask has finally slipped, has it?</em></p>
<p>Adam exhaled sharply and said, "Look, I was really upset when you told me that you didn't want a physical relationship. And Persephone kept flirting with me, so I guess I lost my head a bit. It was a moment of weakness, but it wouldn't have happened if you—"</p>
<p>She cut him off. "Are you seriously trying to blame me for this? You've got a nerve!"</p>
<p>"I'm not blaming you exactly, I'm just telling you why it happened."</p>
<p>"No, the reason it happened is because you're a disrespectful pig who thinks that girls are good for only one thing! I can't believe I ever thought you were like Teddy."</p>
<p>"Yeah? Well I can't believe I thought dating a prude with a brother complex was a good idea," he shot back.</p>
<p>Lily Rose slapped him hard across the cheek. "I wish I'd never wasted my time on you!"</p>
<p>His look of indignation made her stinging palm entirely worth it. A scattering of applause, whistles, and cheers followed Lily Rose as she stalked back to the Ravenclaw table. She was trembling with rage, but there was something liberating about standing up for herself. She had never done anything like that before; in fact, she rarely got into rows with people at all.</p>
<p>Tulika grinned at her. "Nice one, Lily! I didn't think you had it in you! Now I won't need to hex Adam since you just humiliated him in front of the entire school."</p>
<p>"I think I might faint," she said, fanning her overheated face. <em>What in Rowena's name was I thinking? Everyone is going to be gossiping about us now!</em></p>
<p>Selena cast a calming charm on her. "How's that? Better?"</p>
<p>"Yes, thank you." Lily Rose rested her head on the table and groaned. "I wish I hadn't done that."</p>
<p>Tulika laughed. "Are you kidding? The look on his face was bloody priceless!"</p>
<p>"It was," Aisling agreed. "You didn't see it because you turned your back, but he stormed out of the Great Hall."</p>
<p>She raised her head. "He did?"</p>
<p>"Yes. You were brilliant, Lily."</p>
<p>She cracked a smile. "Well, maybe I don't regret it then." People from the other houses even stopped by to congratulate her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Freddie hadn't seen Lily Rose slap Adam Bentley, but one of his mates had told him all about it. The story spreading through the castle was that he'd cheated on her, which seemed likely considering his track record with girls. Freddie managed to catch up with his friend on the way to their Care of Magical Creatures class.</p>
<p>"Damn, Lils, you got some bollocks on you, huh?" he chuckled, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Everyone's talking about it! Wish I'd have seen it though. What made you go off on him?"</p>
<p>She sighed. "He tried to blame me for his cheating because I wouldn't do anything with him besides snogging, so I called him a disrespectful pig, and he called me a prude with a brother complex. That's when I slapped him."</p>
<p>He let out a low whistle. "I don't blame you for losing your temper. Bentley's a real piece of shite."</p>
<p>"I should have listened to you." This was a big deal for her to admit because she was usually right about everything.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well don't beat yourself up over it. Just learn from it and move on."</p>
<p>"I'll try." She readjusted her Ravenclaw scarf. "I'm glad that Adam didn't get my first kiss though."</p>
<p>His face went hot. "Uh, you weren't very happy about it at the time."</p>
<p>"Hindsight tends to put everything into perspective." Lily Rose met his gaze. "I wish you'd have gone about it differently of course, but it isn't a terrible memory or anything."</p>
<p>"That's good to know."</p>
<p>When they were first years, the two of them had snuck down to the kitchens for some hot chocolate and cookies. He remembered sitting across from her, listening as she chattered on about some useless fact from <strong><em>Hogwarts: A History</em></strong>, and thinking what a cute, little know-it-all she was. Freddie made his move later that night.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">December 2015</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Hey, Lils," he whispered.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She turned to him. "Yes?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Freddie pressed his lips against hers. She just stood there – frozen – her eyes wide with surprise. He pulled back a second later; heart hammering against his ribcage as he waited for her to speak.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>What was that for?" she finally asked. "Freddie, do you fancy me?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>But his courage failed him completely. "Nah, it was just for a laugh," he lied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lily Rose tore off the cloak and pushed him away. "How dare you, Fred Weasley! I told you how important my first kiss was to me, and you stole mine as a joke?" she shouted, forgetting that they were out past curfew. Tears of fury filled her green eyes. "I can't believe you would do something so awful!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Freddie had never seen her this angry before. "I'm really sorry, Lily… I wasn't thinking."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You never do!" She threw the cloak back over herself and ran down the seventh-floor corridor.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Not only did he feel like the biggest prat in the world, but he was a coward on top of it. Why didn't I just say yes? What in the bloody hell is wrong with me?!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Freddie hardly got any sleep that night. And in the morning, he went down to the owlery to send her a written apology. Even that didn't work though; she ignored him for almost a week. Desperate, he begged Aisling to intervene on his behalf. Lily Rose eventually forgave him, but Freddie promised himself that he'd never hurt her again. It was one of the reasons why he chose to keep quiet about his feelings.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>"Why did you kiss me by the way? Was it really a joke like you said?"</p>
<p>He sighed, breath pluming out in the chill air. "No, it wasn't. I fancied you, Lils, and I had no idea how to handle it."</p>
<p>"That's what Selena told me. It's why I forgave you." Lily Rose grinned at him. "Remember when you first met her on the train and she already knew who you were? It's because she dreamt about us in that corridor. I'd shouted: 'How dare you, Fred Weasley.' That's how she knew."</p>
<p>"Woah, that's kinda crazy!"</p>
<p>"She dreamt about Adam cheating on me a few nights ago too."</p>
<p>His brow furrowed beneath his Gryffindor beanie hat. "Did Selena warn you?"</p>
<p>Lily Rose shook her head. "I saw them on the marauder's map, so she didn't really need to. I may not have believed her if she'd tried to tell me anyway. I was so blind when it came to Adam."</p>
<p>"We all make mistakes. Even you apparently," he added, trying to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and it's not something I want to repeat."</p>
<p>"There's an easy solution for that, Lils – just pick a decent bloke next time."</p>
<p>"Easier said than done!"</p>
<p>"Nah, I'll screen 'em for you. It just so happens that I have impeccable judgment."</p>
<p>She let out a mirthless laugh. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm through with boys for the time being. In fact, I may never date again."</p>
<p>"Thank Godric for that! I doubt Louis, myself, or your father could handle another one of your relationships. It was very stressful on us, you know."</p>
<p>She sighed. "The three of you need to stop being so protective of me."</p>
<p>"Nope, not gonna happen, Lilybud."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. "You're insufferable, Fred Weasley."</p>
<p>"Pffft, you adore me," he said, brown eyes dancing playfully. "You wouldn't know what to do without me."</p>
<p>Lily Rose smiled. "Well, it is true that I need your jokes to keep myself from becoming too serious."</p>
<p>"I knew it!" he crowed. "I'm really loving this new dynamic of me being right and you being wrong."</p>
<p>She elbowed him in the side. "Stop acting like such a smug git!"</p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry," he said, chuckling.</p>
<p>She glanced at her silver wristwatch. "We'll be late for class if we don't hurry."</p>
<p>"I'll race you down the hill then!"</p>
<p>"Uggh, you know I can't run that fast!"</p>
<p>He grabbed her gloved hand and pulled her along as they rushed down the hill together. Lily Rose's happy shrieks made him grin despite the cold wind stinging his face. When they reached the bottom, he turned to her. "Have I cheered you up?"</p>
<p>She beamed at him; cheeks flushed with exertion. "You have. Thank you, Freddie."</p>
<p>He knocked her shoulder with his. "That's what I'm here for."</p>
<p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry had never liked Adam Bentley. Even before the Gryffindor Keeper had started dating his daughter, he'd always thought of him as nothing but a swaggering playboy with an inflated ego. When he'd heard about Adam and Lily Rose, Harry had busted into Hermione's office and proceeded to have a mini breakdown over the whole thing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">November 2019</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"<em>She's only fifteen for Merlin's sake – that's far too young for a boyfriend," he ranted. "And especially not one with such a rotten reputation! I won't allow it!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Darling, you cannot forbid Lily Rose from dating," she said, leading him over to an armchair. "I understand that you're worried, but we have to let our daughter make her own decisions."</em></p>
<p>"<em>But that Bentley prat is going to break her heart!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>We don't know that, Harry. Perhaps he's changed."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Don't be so naïve! Boys like him don't change, Hermione," he snarled. "And of course I can forbid her from dating – I'm her father!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She heaved a sigh. "Would you please stop raging and think about this logically for one minute? Even if you did forbid her, she has your invisibility cloak. She'd be able to meet him in secret, which is worse than dating out in the open. I'm sure you don't want her sneaking around in empty classrooms with him."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Then I'll just take the cloak away! She never should have had it to begin with."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione shook her head. "Oh, Harry, do you want Lily Rose to hate you?"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>My little girl would never hate me."</em></p>
<p>"<em>She will if you act like a tyrant."</em></p>
<p>"<em>But I can't just sit here and do nothing," he insisted.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Darling, our daughter is a young woman now. You will only drive yourself mad if you don't accept that. Lily Rose is going to kiss boys and fall in love and get married one day. She cannot stay your little girl forever – as much as you might want her to."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>His heart clenched painfully. "I know that… I know, but it's hard for me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hermione cupped his face between her hands. "You'll get through this, Harry. Our daughter knows her own mind; she won't do anything that she isn't comfortable with. This is her very first relationship, so odds are it won't last much longer than a month or two anyway. You have nothing to worry about."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>His wife had been right of course. Looking back on it now, Harry couldn't believe how he'd reacted. A man of thirty-nine shouldn't be having dramatic outbursts like a teenager. Perhaps it was a mid-life crisis? He didn't know exactly. But one thing was clear to him now: Lily Rose could handle even the worst situation. The only downside was how public the breakup had been. One of those gossip rags would probably print a story about it.</p>
<p>When his daughter entered the classroom that afternoon, he gave her an encouraging smile. Then he scribbled: <em>'I want to talk to you after class. Don't worry, you're not in trouble,' </em>on a scrap of parchment.</p>
<p>Lily Rose stifled a laugh when she read it. "Okay, dad."</p>
<p>He patted her on the shoulder and returned to the front of the room. Harry could tell that she was distracted during class, but that was to be expected. The fact that she'd shown up at all spoke well of her character. Regardless of what people were saying, she was holding her head up and facing it.</p>
<p>Harry waited until all the students had gone before approaching her. "How are you, Lilybud?"</p>
<p>"I'm managing." She met his eyes. "I suppose you heard then."</p>
<p>"Yes, and I want you to know how proud I am of you." He smiled. "You know, your mother did something similar back in third-year."</p>
<p>"Really? Who did she slap?"</p>
<p>"Draco Malfoy. It was one of the best things I've seen – well, except for when he got turned into a ferret the following year."</p>
<p>"Now I want to hear these stories!" So Harry told her, and he watched his daughter's face light up with amusement. "I'll have to tell Scorpius; he doesn't know much about his father's years at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I reckon Malfoy wouldn't want his son to know what a colossal prat he was back then, but I'll happily fill Scorpius in on the details if he's interested. Tell him to stop by my office for some tea."</p>
<p>She laughed. "I'll let him know."</p>
<p>He gave Lily Rose a hug. "By the way, I plan on lowering Bentley's grade."</p>
<p>"Daddy, you can't do that. It isn't ethical for a professor to show bias," she scolded, sounding exactly like her mother.</p>
<p>"Lilybud, I'm sure you already know this about me, but I've never been very good at following the rules."</p>
<p>She grinned at him. "Well, perhaps one assignment would be okay."</p>
<p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p>
<p>It didn't snow on Christmas Eve, but Hermione conjured a magical storm out in the garden. The family of four drank mugs of hot chocolate as they watched the snowflakes spiral down from the starry sky.</p>
<p>"Lily, will you read a few chapters of <strong><em>Percy Jackson</em></strong> to me?" Jamie asked. He was dyslexic, so he preferred hearing stories read aloud to him. Not that he couldn't manage on his own – it just took him longer to work things out.</p>
<p>"Of course. Do you want to read upstairs or down here on the couch?"</p>
<p>"Upstairs. Then you can tuck me in when I get tired."</p>
<p>"Okay. Why don't you say goodnight to mummy and daddy?"</p>
<p>Jamie gave them a hug. "G'night!"</p>
<p>"Don't forget to brush your teeth, sweetie," Hermione told him.</p>
<p>"I won't," he called out as he hurried up the stairs. Lily Rose followed several paces behind.</p>
<p>Harry and Hermione curled up on the couch and watched the second half of <strong><em>It's a Wonderful Life.</em></strong>When the movie was over, they headed upstairs. The light in Jamie's room was already switched off and she could hear the shower running in the hall bath.</p>
<p>"Lily Rose seems depressed," Hermione said once they were inside their bedroom.</p>
<p>"Yeah, she's not as full of holiday cheer as she usually is," Harry agreed.</p>
<p>"I'll go up and talk to her once we finish wrapping these presents. I need to drop off her book anyway."</p>
<p>After finding out that people in Iceland exchange books on Christmas Eve, Hermione and her daughter quickly adopted the tradition. They turned it into a scavenger hunt of sorts by having two rules: the titles must be found at her mother's bookshop, and they had to fit a particular genre. This year's theme was historical fiction with a supernatural twist.</p>
<p>"You seem a little off yourself," he pointed out.</p>
<p>Hermione sighed as she boxed up a flannel shirt for their godson. "It doesn't feel right without Teddy here."</p>
<p>"I know, but I suppose he won't be spending any more Christmas Eves with us now that he has his own place." Teddy and Victoire were living together in a small London flat. "At least he'll be by tomorrow."</p>
<p>She nodded. "I'm happy for him – it's just a little depressing for me."</p>
<p>"This won't do, Hermione. You're supposed to be happy on Christmas Eve." Harry used his wand to switch on the wireless. That cringe-worthy Celestina Warbeck song <em>'A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love' </em>was playing. "Oh, this is perfect!" He stood up and gave her an exaggerated bow. "May I have this dance?"</p>
<p>"Yes, you may," she replied, taking his outstretched hand. Soon he was spinning her around and making her laugh.</p>
<p>Harry's eyes sparkled behind his glasses. "Now that's the expression I want to see." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. His arms tightened around her waist as they snogged like teenagers. He grinned at her when they broke apart. "I'm glad I asked you to dance, Mrs. Potter."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled at him. "You're silly tonight."</p>
<p>"Must be the mistletoe." Harry pointed up at the ceiling. "All those blasted nargles."</p>
<p>She laughed. And just like that, her mood was completely turned around.</p>
<p>When they finished wrapping the presents, Hermione stuck a green bow on the hardcover copy of <strong><em>The Book Thief</em></strong> by Markus Zusak. "I'll be back in a little while," she told Harry. Hermione crept up the attic stairs and knocked at the door.</p>
<p>"Come in." Lily Rose was sitting at her red painted desk, writing something in a notebook. She swiveled in the chair. "Happy Christmas Eve!"</p>
<p>"Happy Christmas Eve, sweetheart." Hermione handed her the book.</p>
<p>"Oh, I've been meaning to read this! Thanks, mum." She got up from the chair and hurried over to her nightstand. "I have one for you too. Let's see… I know it's in this stack somewhere…"</p>
<p>She sat on Lily Rose's double bed and gazed up at the ceiling, which was enchanted to look like the aurora borealis. Hermione watched the undulating purple and green bands of light.</p>
<p>"Found it." Lily Rose plopped down beside her and held out <strong><em>Angelology</em></strong> by Danielle Trussoni.</p>
<p>Hermione scanned the inside of the jacket. "Sounds intriguing. I'll start on it tonight." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"You're welcome. I may want to read it after you've finished."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled. "That's fine. We'll swap and then discuss them."</p>
<p>"Okay, sounds good."</p>
<p>She touched her daughter's damp curls. "Would you like me to plait your hair the way I used to?"</p>
<p>"Sure, mum." Lily Rose scooted forward on the mattress.</p>
<p>Hermione started sectioning off the long strands. "Are you doing alright, sweetheart? We haven't had a chance to talk since you've been home."</p>
<p>"I'm okay I guess."</p>
<p>But Hermione knew that she wasn't. The air was practically thrumming with unsaid words.</p>
<p>"It's just… I don't think I'll be able to trust someone again," she admitted.</p>
<p>"I know it feels that way now, but you will. You've always had such a loving heart. It's one of your very best traits, so please don't close yourself off from others."</p>
<p>"I don't want to, but I'm afraid of being hurt again."</p>
<p>"It's perfectly natural for you to feel that way. You just need some time to heal."</p>
<p>Lily Rose didn't speak again for half a minute. "Will you tell me about your first heartbreak?"</p>
<p>"Oh, goodness! It was with your Uncle Ron. I had a crush on him all throughout school, but he was always saying insensitive things and making me cry. When he left your father and I during the war, my heart just shattered. That's when I should have realized that it was never going to work between us, but I stubbornly held on for another year. It was a toxic relationship though; all we did was argue."</p>
<p>"That sounds awful." She turned to look at her. "Why did you even like Uncle Ron?"</p>
<p>"Well, I suppose what attracted me to him initially was how different we were. But that was our downfall really – we had nothing in common. And we didn't even respect each other." She paused. "I think we have to fancy the wrong boys to know who the right ones are. When we're young, it's easy to overlook the person who is the best match for us because there's always someone else who's just a bit more attractive or exciting or challenging. Growing up means learning the difference between a fleeting relationship and a lasting love."</p>
<p>"When did you realize that daddy was the right one?"</p>
<p>"Not until we were working at the ministry together. The two of us are proof that platonic love can develop into something romantic."</p>
<p>Lily Rose considered this. "I have a few close friends who are boys, but I can't imagine being in love with any of them."</p>
<p>"You may change your mind someday."</p>
<p>"I dunno… it seems kind of impossible," she replied warily.</p>
<p>"I thought that about your father too. All I'm saying is not to discount it just yet."</p>
<p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p>
<p>When Teddy and Andromeda stopped by on Christmas day, they brought quite the surprise along with them. In a carrying case were two adorable kittens. One of them was a white longhair with black spots; the other a sleek black and white with a face mask.</p>
<p>"They're half-Kneazles," Harry said, handing the spotted kitten to Hermione. "I know that you still miss Crookshanks, love, but I thought it might be time for you to let another cat into your heart."</p>
<p>Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, darling. I already adore her."</p>
<p>"I've been keeping them at my flat for a week," Teddy informed them. "Hercules seemed overwhelmed by them. He's become cranky in his old age."</p>
<p>Daisy took to the kittens though, and even Padfoot sniffed at them curiously.</p>
<p>Jamie was ecstatic at finally having his own pet. He threw his arms round his father's waist and grinned up at him, displaying his rather large front teeth. "Thanks, dad!"</p>
<p>Harry ruffled his matching mop of untidy black hair. "You're welcome, Jamie. Are you ready to take care of him? It's going to be a lot more responsibility than you're used to."</p>
<p>"I can handle it," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "I am nine and a half now."</p>
<p>Lily Rose scooped up the boy kitten. "What will you name him, Jamie?"</p>
<p>"Grover!" The satyr, Grover Underwood, was his favorite character from the <em>Percy Jackson</em> series.</p>
<p>She smiled. "What about you, mum?"</p>
<p>"Sophia, after the goddess of wisdom."</p>
<p>Jamie sat on the living room floor and opened a large box that said: <em>'To the Potter Family Pets'</em> on the tag. Inside were litter boxes, food bowls, fleece beds, and loads of cat toys. They had fun playing with the excitable kittens.</p>
<p>Teddy gave Lily Rose tickets to a Pride of Portree match, plus one of their limited-edition purple scarves patterned with golden stars. The Prides were her favorite professional Quidditch team. She all but tackled him. "Thank you so much, I can't wait to go! Will you be taking me during Easter break?"</p>
<p>He kissed her on the forehead. "Absolutely. I wouldn't miss it for anything, little sister."</p>
<p>Lily Rose also received a gold charm bracelet from Victoire. She particularly loved the blue enameled book and the tiny red rose.</p>
<p>Their grandparents came over for Christmas lunch, bringing with them a delicious coconut-vanilla cake. After they finished eating, Teddy, herself, and Jamie piled on the couch and binge-watched the first season of <strong><em>The Dragon Prince</em></strong>. Jamie had already seen it about four times already, so when he fell asleep against her arm, she didn't bother to wake him.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about what happened, Lilybud," Teddy said during the credits. "You hanging in there?"</p>
<p>She met his turquoise eyes. "Yes, I feel better today. Being around everyone has cheered me up."</p>
<p>"I'm glad to hear that." He clenched his jaw. "I was so furious when I heard about what he did. Let me just say this: if that Bentley bloke even tries to apply for my department, he's not gonna get hired. He better hope a team recruits him."</p>
<p>"As much as I appreciate it, I don't want his career to be ruined because of me."</p>
<p>"Lilybud, someone who cheats on their girlfriend is seriously lacking in principles. He'd probably be the type to gamble on matches, which people in my department are forbidden from doing. So don't feel bad for that wanker. He can find another job elsewhere."</p>
<p>She laughed. "Yeah, you're right."</p>
<p>"Hey, you want to come shopping with me and Victoire tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Sure, I'd love that." Lily Rose was relieved that her twenty-one-year-old brother wasn't too busy to hang out with her. "Thanks for being here, Teddy."</p>
<p>He paused the show before turning back to her. "Where else would I be?"</p>
<p>"At your flat with Vee or at the Burrow with all the other Weasleys."</p>
<p>Teddy shook his head. "This is my home, and the Potters are my family. I'm not going anywhere, Lilybud."</p>
<p>Her nose tingled with unshed tears. Having a broken heart was turning her into a human hosepipe.</p>
<p>"Were you worried about this?"</p>
<p>"A little," she whispered.</p>
<p>Teddy looked upset. "I promise that I will always make time for you. Okay?"</p>
<p>She nodded and wiped at her eyes.</p>
<p>He leaned his head against hers. "You'll get through this, little sister."</p>
<p>Lily Rose knew that she would, but only because of her family and friends. Their support made her feel even more grateful for this Christmas season.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sweet Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Summer 2020</em>
</p>
<p>*.*.*.*.*</p>
<p>Lily Rose was sitting on the couch at <em>Pemberley Books</em>, reading a paperback copy of <strong><em>The Princess Bride</em></strong>. She'd been absorbed in the tale of adventure for most of the afternoon because hardly any customers had stopped by. The day was much too beautiful for spending indoors. In fact, she was eager to leave the bookshop and get out in the sunshine. Lily Rose glanced down at her wristwatch. 2:52. Her shift was nearly over! She took off her square reading glasses and started packing up her tote bag. JiJi the black cat gave a yawn, stretching out his toes.</p>
<p>"Bye, JiJi," she said, giving him a scratch between his ears. "I'll see you again on Monday."</p>
<p>Lily Rose padded barefoot down the hallway. Scorpius' white-blond head was bent over a desk in the writing room. He was scribbling furiously in a composition notebook. His pen stilled just long enough for him to brush the fringe from his eyes. Scorpius wasn't a part-time worker like she was, but he spent a lot of time at the bookshop. He said it had a better atmosphere for writing than Malfoy Manor did. Plus, he was able to get feedback on his stories from the bestselling crime author, Tristan Azuma.</p>
<p>When Scorpius finally set his pen down, the corners of his mouth lifted in a little smile of satisfaction. Lily Rose alerted him to her presence by entering the room. "Oh, hey, Lily," he said, blinking up at her. "How long have you been there?"</p>
<p>"Just a few minutes," she replied. "Want to come with me to <em>Florean Fortescue's</em>? I'm desperate for an ice cream."</p>
<p>He grinned. "Yeah! Let me pack up my things."</p>
<p>Lily Rose sent off a quick text message to her father. <em>Me and Scorpius are going to Diagon Alley. Can you pick us up at The Leaky Cauldron in 2 hours?</em></p>
<p>He replied a moment later with: <em>How are you getting there?</em></p>
<p>Lily Rose: <em>Muggle bus. Don't worry, we'll be fine.</em></p>
<p>Harry: <em>Ok, sweetie. See you at 5.</em></p>
<p>They opened the courtyard window to let Amy know they were leaving now.</p>
<p>"Oh, can I come too?" Piper asked excitedly.</p>
<p>"You can if Lily and Scorpius don't mind," Amy replied.</p>
<p>Piper cast them a pleading look. Lily Rose smiled. "Sure, Pip. Come on."</p>
<p>"Yay!" she cheered, scrambling out of the chair. "I just have to fix my hair. Won't be long!"</p>
<p>Lily Rose explained about her father picking them up. "He can Apparate back with Piper before taking me and Scorpius home."</p>
<p>"Sounds good. Thank you for including her. She's been restless here all day."</p>
<p>They left the bookshop five minutes later. "Ah, it actually feels like summer," Lily Rose declared, gazing up at the blue sky. "I'm so glad it isn't raining!" London had been experiencing a wet and miserable July, but according to the extended weather report, that was about to change. "I feel so happy right now. Let's skip to the bus stop!"</p>
<p>Lily Rose didn't give them much of a choice because she linked her arms with theirs, forcing them to skip along. There was a lot of embarrassed laughter and even some amused glances from people passing by.</p>
<p>When they got to the bus stop, Piper ran a hand through her long, black ponytail. "Has the wind messed up my hair?"</p>
<p>"No, it looks fine. Don't worry so much." But Piper was twelve (going on thirteen), and appearances mattered to her now.</p>
<p>The trio climbed aboard the bus at 3:15. Luckily, the seats along the back wall were open and they were able to sit together. "I'll be glad when I can Apparate next year," she whispered to Scorpius.</p>
<p>"You'll take me by side-along, won't you?"</p>
<p>"Of course. We'll go to all sorts of fun places together. I do hope I pass on the first try though… I've heard some horror stories about splinching."</p>
<p>"I can't imagine that happening to you," Scorpius said. "I'll probably have trouble with it though."</p>
<p>They got off at Charing Cross Road, went into <em>The Leaky Cauldron</em>, and entered Diagon Alley through the small courtyard. The narrow street was teeming with witches and wizards.</p>
<p>"Wow. I've never seen it this busy in July before," Piper commented.</p>
<p>"Must be the nice weather. Hang onto me so we don't get separated."</p>
<p>Piper waved to a fellow Hufflepuff as they headed towards the bright yellow awnings of <em>Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour</em>. A cheerful bell jingled when they stepped inside. Lily Rose spotted a familiar face behind the counter. Molly was wearing a yellow apron and a hat that looked like an upside-down waffle cone.</p>
<p>"Oh, doesn't Molly look cute in her uniform?"</p>
<p>Scorpius chuckled. "Best not tell her that unless you want a death glare."</p>
<p>They were in the queue for about five minutes. "Hey, Molly. You sure are working hard!"</p>
<p>She sighed. "Yeah, it's been like this all day. Everyone wants ice cream when it's sunny out. So, what can I get you?"</p>
<p>Lily Rose ordered a strawberry-vanilla frozen yogurt; Scorpius, a dish of pistachio chocolate chip; and Piper, an orange marmalade milkshake. Molly had to operate the soft-serve machines herself, but an enchanted scoop took care of Scorpius' order. The cup even floated over to him.</p>
<p>Molly returned half a minute later carrying a pink and white swirled cone in one hand, and a tall glass topped with whipped cream in the other. Scorpius slid the coins across the counter before Lily Rose could object. He usually made a point of treating his friends whenever they were out together.</p>
<p>"Gabe, I'm taking my break now," Molly said to the gangly boy beside her. Then she ordered a cup of chocolate-caramel for herself. "I get a free one during my shift," she informed them as they sat in a booth near the back.</p>
<p>"Lucky! If I didn't already have a job at my grandmother's bookshop, I would definitely want to work here."</p>
<p>Molly took off her waffle cone hat. "Yeah, it's not a bad place to be, but the uniform is hideous."</p>
<p>Lily Rose laughed. "I think it's adorable!"</p>
<p>"You're the only one who does. Lucy and Freddie tease me every time they come in here."</p>
<p>"Lucy's working at Fleur's boutique, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Auntie Fleur gives her a discount, so she's already spent her entire paycheck on new outfits."</p>
<p>"That's hardly surprising," Scorpius said, taking a bite of ice cream. "Are Freddie and Louis at Quidditch camp?"</p>
<p>"Not yet. They leave for Bulgaria on Sunday."</p>
<p>"How long are they going to be there?" asked Piper.</p>
<p>"Three weeks. I think they get back on August ninth."</p>
<p>"I'm glad they won't miss my birthday party," Lily Rose added. "Molly, make sure you request the sixteenth and seventeenth off. We're having a camp-out at Shell Cottage."</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah! I'll leave the owner a note today."</p>
<p>They finished their ice creams, said goodbye to Molly, and headed back outside.</p>
<p>"I need to stop by <em>Quality Quidditch Supplies</em>. My dad wants me to get Jamie a starter kit for his birthday next week."</p>
<p>She recognized the clerk as Ajax Okorie, the Hufflepuff Captain who was in the same year as her. His face split into a grin. "Hey, Potter! Have you finally decided to take up Quidditch?"</p>
<p>She laughed. "No, I'm here for my little brother." Lily Rose told him what she was after and he pointed them in the right direction.</p>
<p>"It's kind of expensive," Scorpius said when he saw the price tag. "Want me to lend you some money?"</p>
<p>"Thanks for the offer, but there's no need. My parents told me to charge it to my WizCard. They'll reimburse me since the present is from them. I already got Jamie some Dragon Prince merchandise."</p>
<p>She paid for the kit and shrunk the package down to fit into her tote bag. "Have a good weekend, Ajax."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you too. See ya around, Potter."</p>
<p>They stopped by <em>Flourish &amp; Blotts </em>next<em>. </em>When she spotted the children's area with the little cottage, she turned to Scorpius and said: "That's where we first met! Do you remember?"</p>
<p>He smiled. "How could I forget?"</p>
<p>"I always said that it was just like Wendy's cottage – that's probably why I've always thought of you as Peter Pan."</p>
<p>"Really? Even though Louis was the one who played him?"</p>
<p>"Yes. You have Peter's child-like spirit and imagination. All Louis wants to do is grow up, but you're perfectly content with things not changing."</p>
<p>He frowned. "That's exactly what my father doesn't like about me."</p>
<p>"What? Did he actually tell you that?" she asked indignantly.</p>
<p>"Yeah. According to him, wanting to be a writer is 'childish and unrealistic' – not to mention being a 'completely unsuitable profession for the Malfoy heir.'" His mouth tightened. "He wants me to get a ministry job like everyone else in my family."</p>
<p>"No offense, but your father doesn't know what he's talking about! I hope you don't believe that rubbish."</p>
<p>"I don't. I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me though." He looked down at the floor. "I just wish he'd accept me for who I am. Maybe that's stupid – maybe I shouldn't even care what he thinks."</p>
<p>Lily Rose reached for his hand. "It isn't stupid; we all want our parents to accept us. But please promise me that you'll never try to become someone else just to please him."</p>
<p>His light blue eyes met hers. "I promise."</p>
<p>Scorpius didn't pull away, so they continued to walk through the shop hand-in-hand. At one point, two younger girls came up to them and asked if they were a couple. "No, we aren't," Lily Rose said tartly. "It's perfectly fine for friends to hold hands."</p>
<p>"I don't know anyone else who does that," commented the one with pigtails.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's kind of strange," piped the other.</p>
<p>Lily Rose narrowed her eyes. "And you're kind of rude to interrupt people you don't even know and give narrow-minded opinions that nobody asked for."</p>
<p>That shut them up right enough and the girls made a hasty retreat. Scorpius started laughing. "Ah, the looks on their faces! You just went off."</p>
<p>"Of course I did! I'm so sick of everyone assuming that boys and girls can't be affectionate unless they're dating," she huffed. "You're not embarrassed about what they said, are you? Because we aren't weird."</p>
<p>"I know that. And I'm not embarrassed. I like it when you hold my hand. I don't want that to change just because other people misunderstand what we are to each other."</p>
<p>"You'd think 'platonic soulmates' wouldn't be such a difficult concept to grasp, but I suppose you can't reason with dimwitted people," Lily Rose ranted.</p>
<p>Scorpius grinned at her. "You're really on a roll."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm just getting started…"</p>
<p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p>
<p>On the following day, Lily Rose was sitting in the garden at Twelve Grimmauld Place, helping Willow Weasley sketch a clump of wild pansies. "Now you try," she said, handing the pencil back to Luna and Charlie's eleven-year-old daughter.</p>
<p>A gust of wind tugged at her long, copper waves. "Could you tie my hair back please? It keeps getting in the way."</p>
<p>"Sure." She gathered Willow's hair into a ponytail, securing it with one of her extra scrunchies. "There you go."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Lily." She sketched in silence for another minute. "I'm going to miss coming here. I don't think I'll like Hogwarts much. Writing essays and studying for exams won't be any fun."</p>
<p>"You're right, that bit isn't much fun at all. But attending classes and learning magic is. You'll love herbology because it's like gardening; we even get to sketch the plants sometimes. Astronomy is interesting too – you'll be able to stay up late and stargaze."</p>
<p>"That does sound rather nice," Willow agreed.</p>
<p>"And if you're sorted into Ravenclaw like me, I'll be able to help you with assignments in our common room."</p>
<p>Her storm-cloud eyes brightened. "I suppose Hogwarts won't be so bad then."</p>
<p>Lily Rose smiled. "I'm glad you're warming up to the idea. So, what does your brother think about being a first-year?"</p>
<p>"Rowan's nervous that he might not be in the same house as Gavin." Gareth and Ginny's son was Rowan's best friend. In fact, the boys were more like twins than cousins. This left Willow as the odd one out, and she'd turned into a bit of a loner because of it.</p>
<p>"You know, I'm sure you'll like some of the girls in your dormitory. Making new friends is another thing for you to look forward to."</p>
<p>"I suppose." Willow finished up her sketch and they went back inside to paint with watercolors.</p>
<p>During their afternoon break, the kids gathered in the basement kitchen for Jamie's early birthday party. The baking club had made a delicious confetti cake with lemon frosting. As always, Roxanne and Brendan were sitting on either side of her brother. Jamie's best friends had faces full of freckles and the trademark Weasley hair. Brendan's was more of a fiery orange like his father Ron's, while Roxanne's was a deeper mahogany red.</p>
<p>Jamie blew out his candles in one go.</p>
<p>"What did you wish for?" Starla Davies asked.</p>
<p>"To play Quidditch for Gryffindor," he replied.</p>
<p>Jamie still had a year to go until Hogwarts, but he was a Gryffindor through and through. It was the same for Brendan and Roxanne. Lily Rose could easily picture the three of them playing for their house team someday.</p>
<p>Scorpius' seven-year-old sister tugged on his shirt sleeve. "Let me sit with you, Scorpy."</p>
<p>He scooted his chair out, giving her enough room to scramble onto his lap. At first glance, the Malfoy siblings didn't resemble each other all that much. Calista had their mother's golden-brown hair, peach complexion, and hazel eyes. They did have a few traits in common though… the same pointed chins, delicate features, and bright smiles.</p>
<p>Seeing them cozy like this made Lily Rose miss Jamie at that age. Her brother was too embarrassed to hug her in public now, and she couldn't even remember the last time he'd sat on her lap. Getting older was certainly bittersweet.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Lily Rose, Aisling, and Scorpius took a Portkey to Shell Cottage on August the 16th. Seconds later, they were stumbling onto a sandy beach. "Hey guys – over here!" Molly and Lucy were lounging beneath giant umbrellas, waving at them. The Ravenclaw trio went over to say hello.</p>
<p>"Where's Louis and Freddie?" Aisling asked, plopping down on the blanket.</p>
<p>"Inside getting some snacks," Molly replied.</p>
<p>"I should go up to the cottage too," Lily Rose said. "I need to thank Bill and Fleur for hosting my party. I'll be right back, okay?"</p>
<p>She left her friends and started walking barefoot through the sand. She shaded her eyes against the sun, gazing out at the endless expanse of sky and sea. Lily Rose had been coming here every summer, but the view never failed to impress her.</p>
<p>Two male voices shouted her name. When she turned her head, she saw Freddie and Louis jogging towards her. "Hi!" she yelled back, smiling. Lily Rose hadn't seen the boys in over a month. Louis was taller than she remembered (and a lot more freckled). "Have you gone through a growth spurt?" she asked, pulling him into a hug.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm 5'9 now," he answered proudly. "I might even surpass Freddie's 5'11 by year's end."</p>
<p>Freddie looked different too. Not only was he sporting a mini-afro, but his skin was several shades darker. "Look at you – you're so brown!"</p>
<p>He chuckled as he enveloped her in his muscular embrace. "Well, I am half-black, Lils."</p>
<p>"Oh, you know what I mean! It must have been hot in Bulgaria for you to tan up so nicely."</p>
<p>"Yeah, it was. Loads of scorching days." Freddie pulled back and smiled at her. His eyes looked amber in the sunlight.</p>
<p>"I like your hair by the way," she told him.</p>
<p>"Thanks. I'll probably keep this style for a bit."</p>
<p>Lily Rose walked between them along the shore. "Did you two have fun at camp?"</p>
<p>"Course we did. It was brilliant."</p>
<p>"Freddie enjoyed it more than me." Louis gave her a sly smirk. "On account of all the snogging, that is."</p>
<p>"Oi! Lily doesn't need to hear about that."</p>
<p>Freddie's discomfort amused her, and she couldn't resist this rare opportunity to tease him a little. "Hmm, is that so, Fred Weasley? Does this mean you finally got yourself a girlfriend?"</p>
<p>He shrugged. "It was just for the summer. No big deal."</p>
<p>"Freddie says that, but he was depressed about it for days after we got home."</p>
<p>"Dammit, Louis – you swore you wouldn't tell!" He pulled him into a headlock. "Keep your gob shut already!"</p>
<p>"Okay, I'm sorry! Dear gods above, let me go!" When his cousin released him, Louis rubbed the back of his neck and muttered an oath that sounded awfully like 'Helga's ugly socks.'</p>
<p>Freddie let out a laugh. "Oh, come on – I know you can swear better than that! I heard some real creative ones from you while we were at camp. Why don't I tell Lily some of them?"</p>
<p>Louis flushed. "I'd rather you didn't."</p>
<p>"Oh, knock it off, Freddie," Lily Rose said sternly. "You're just trying to change the subject from your summer romance, but I'm not letting you off that easily. I have questions that I want answered."</p>
<p>The smile fell from his face. "What do you want to know, Miss Bossy?"</p>
<p>"Her name, where she's from, what she's like. Just the basics."</p>
<p>He sighed. "Her name is Bianca and she's a Chaser from Italy. I'd describe her as bold, confident, and gorgeous. There. Are you satisfied?"</p>
<p>"No. I want to know if you're planning on writing to each other."</p>
<p>He shook his head. "We agreed not to do the whole long-distance thing."</p>
<p>"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," she said, softening her tone.</p>
<p>"You don't have to feel sorry for me. I'm over it. Really."</p>
<p>But she didn't believe him. Freddie was always like this when it came to his feelings. He'd pretend he didn't care, but it was only his way of protecting himself. And if she had to venture a guess, ending things had probably been Bianca's decision. Freddie was the type of guy who wouldn't mind a long-distance relationship if he really liked someone.</p>
<p>"Hey, why don't we go swimming?" Louis suggested.</p>
<p>"That's a good idea. I hope you brought your suit, Lils."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm wearing it under my dress."</p>
<p>And before she knew what was happening, Freddie had scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder as though she weighed nothing at all.</p>
<p>"Put me down this instant, Fred Weasley!" But he only laughed and hurried towards the sea. Droplets kicked up, spraying her in the face as he ran. The blood rushed to her head. "Freddie, I'm serious!" And then she was right-side up and in his arms. Her feet and ankles were now submerged in the water. "You stupid arse! You made me dizzy."</p>
<p>"Ah, then I better wait until you get your bearings," he said, eyes shining with amusement.</p>
<p>"You're enjoying this way too much. I'm really cross, you know!"</p>
<p>"Shall I put you down then?" he asked sweetly.</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>"As you wish," he replied, tossing her in.</p>
<p>The water was only waist-deep, but the coldness of it was a shock to her system. "That's it," she spluttered, jumping onto his back. He overbalanced and fell in too. Lily Rose let out a triumphant whoop. But to her annoyance, Freddie didn't even mind. He just stood back up and laughed.</p>
<p>"You've got quite the temper, don't you?"</p>
<p>"It's because you tossed me in while I was still wearing my dress! You could have let me take it off first."</p>
<p>He lifted an eyebrow. "Wow… I never imagined you saying those words to me, Lils. I kinda like it."</p>
<p>Her face heated. "Oh, do shut up," she said, splashing him. He splashed her right back, which turned into a water war. Lily Rose slipped on some seaweed and fell towards Freddie. He placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. Their eyes met – and for the briefest of moments – she thought he might kiss her again.</p>
<p>"Sorry," he mumbled, letting go of her.</p>
<p>Lily Rose felt something almost like disappointment. She looked away, flustered.</p>
<p>"I shouldn't have thrown you in," he continued. "Hex me later and call it even?"</p>
<p>"Sure. I'm going back now." Her heart was still racing as she waded through the water. Freddie had always played tricks on her of course, but this felt completely different. There'd been a flirtatious undercurrent – a kind of mutual attraction between them. Lily Rose couldn't make sense of it.</p>
<p>Louis was there on the beach when she climbed out. "You okay? Here, take this," he said, holding out his white hoodie.</p>
<p>She pulled the warm sweatshirt over her head. "Thanks, Louis."</p>
<p>"No problem. Guess I shouldn't have suggested swimming, huh?"</p>
<p>"You were just trying to distract Freddie from his breakup."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I shouldn't have teased him about Bianca. He's pretty torn up over it."</p>
<p>"I know. I can tell." <em>Is that why he was flirting with me? Because he's heartbroken and lonely?</em> Lily Rose thought it likely. Although that didn't explain her reaction towards him. <em>No, maybe it's the same for me… maybe I just miss having a boyfriend. </em>It wasn't loneliness exactly, but a sort of longing to be held and kissed. Freddie's physical proximity had only reminded her of this sad fact. <em>Yes, I'm sure that's all it is,</em> she decided, pushing her worries aside.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Louis broke out in a sweat when he heard the dreaded words 'truth or dare.'</p>
<p>"We're not playing that," Lily Rose said.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on! Everyone plays truth or dare around a campfire," wheedled Lucy.</p>
<p>"No. I'd rather tell scary stories. And this is my party, so what I say goes."</p>
<p>Louis breathed a sigh of relief. He knew without a doubt that Lucy would have dared him to kiss Lily Rose. And that wasn't how he wanted it to go at all. She deserved something special – something romantic. In fact, Louis already had the perfect confession planned. It would take place under a sky full of stars… he'd tell Lily Rose how much he loved her, kiss her softly on the lips, and ask her to be his girlfriend. She always said yes in his daydreams, but Louis wasn't sure how she'd respond in real life. As scared as he was to hear her answer, he couldn't keep wondering about it forever. That's why he'd decided to make his move this school year.</p>
<p>"Have any of you seen <strong><em>Typewriter</em></strong> on Netflix?" Lily Rose asked.</p>
<p>"I have," Aisling replied. "But that's because we watched it together."</p>
<p>No one else had seen it, so she started telling them the chilling tale of a vengeful ghost trapped in a typewriter. Lily Rose was a natural when it came to storytelling; she was animated with her gestures, and she built up the suspense by making her voice sound spooky.</p>
<p>"I'm glad there's no typewriter in my house," Freddie said when she reached the end.</p>
<p>Scorpius looked terrified. "I have one in my room. I use it for my manuscripts."</p>
<p>Lily Rose laughed. "It's just a story! Don't be scared."</p>
<p>"But there are ghosts in Malfoy Manor," he told them. "Quite a few actually. There's a really vicious one that hangs around in the basement. I got lost down there when I was a kid, and it chased me into an old wardrobe. He kept sticking his head through the wall and laughing while I screamed." Scorpius shivered at the memory. "I'm still traumatized to this day."</p>
<p>"That's awful," Lucy said. "See, Lily, we should have played 'truth or dare.' Now you've gone and triggered Scorpius with your bloody ghost story!"</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry," Lily Rose said in a tone of deepest remorse. "I didn't know."</p>
<p>Scorpius waved a hand dismissively. "It's okay. I've never really talked about it before. To be honest, I'm glad I got it off my chest."</p>
<p>"Even so, we won't tell scary stories anymore."</p>
<p>Lucy perked up. "Does this mean we can play my game now?"</p>
<p>"Nope. It means we're going to get some marshmallows. And then we should probably set up the tents."</p>
<p>Louis' father helped them with that. There was one for the boys and one for the girls. Both contained bunkbeds, a bathroom, and a small kitchenette. Molly got out her pack of Exploding Snap cards and they played a few rounds sitting on the floor of the girls' tent.</p>
<p>"It's past 11:30," Freddie whispered. "We need to get things ready."</p>
<p>Louis nodded and stuck to the plan. "Well, I'm feeling a bit tired. Think I'll head out now," he announced.</p>
<p>"You've got to be kidding me," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "Have you suddenly become a grandpa?"</p>
<p>Louis ignored her and stood up. "Goodnight everyone."</p>
<p>"I'm going to bed too," Freddie added, faking a yawn. "See ya in the morning."</p>
<p>The overcast skies made it even darker outside, but they used 'Lumos' to find their way to the shed. Inside were two large rucksacks filled with fireworks. They slung the bags over their shoulders and hurried back to the beach. It took about fifteen minutes to set everything up.</p>
<p>"Be right back," Freddie said. "Need to use the toilet."</p>
<p>Louis sat down on the sand, pulling his knees up to shield himself from the chilly breeze. He closed his eyes and listened to the waves sweeping over the shore. Louis knew that he'd always want to live near the sea. A few summer's back, his family had taken a trip to the French Riviera. He'd fallen in love with the clear, turquoise water and the warm, Mediterranean climate. Marseille and Nice both had professional Quidditch teams. Louis wondered if Lily Rose would ever consider moving to the South of France. <em>I'll ask her that if we start dating, </em>he thought.<em> And if she wants to stay in England, we could always get a vacation home there instead…</em></p>
<p>"Okay, it's five to midnight," Freddie said, interrupting his musings. "Let's get this show started!"</p>
<p>Louis stood up and dusted off his jeans. "Only light one though – just to call them out here."</p>
<p>"Sure thing." Freddie hurried over to a Wildfire Whiz-bang, pointed at it with his wand, and shouted: "Incendio!"</p>
<p>It went off like a rocket, shooting high into the air with a shrill squeal. A golden hippogriff burst forth, galloping across the inky sky.</p>
<p>Their friends emerged from the tent a moment later. Lily Rose hurried over to them, grinning. "You were planning this the entire time?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, we got the fireworks from my dad," Freddie replied.</p>
<p>"Thank you so much," she said, giving each of them a quick hug.</p>
<p>Freddie went around the beach, setting off the rest. The fireworks turned out to be very impressive. There were swooping dragons and soaring thunderbirds; blooming flowers and hopping rabbits; showers of shooting stars that fell into the sea, making the water come alive with lights.</p>
<p>Louis stood next to Lily Rose. And when the show concluded, he pressed a kiss to her petal soft cheek. "Happy sweet sixteen."</p>
<p>The lovely smile she cast upon him made his heart skip a beat. Louis nearly said 'I love you' right then, but he managed to hold back the words. He did, however, drape an arm around her shoulders; she put hers round his waist. For now, that was more than enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Comfort Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a more serious chapter that revolves around identity and the struggles these kids are going through. It was tough to write because I’d been anticipating this one for so long, but I took my time with it, and I think the chapter turned out much better than I imagined. Hope you like it as much as I do!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*.*.*.*.*.*</p><p>Scorpius Malfoy sat by the pond, enjoying the late August afternoon as he sketched a pair of swans floating on the mirrored surface. When he finished the outlines, he got out his paint palette and used a special water-filled brush to apply the colors. Emerald for the grassy bank, a lighter green for the weeping willows, and different shades of blue for the sky and water. The paint dried quickly on account of the wind. Scorpius was only wearing a thin button-down shirt and he shivered as a gust blew against him. <em>Guess I better go back inside and get a jacket, </em>he thought, closing his sketchbook and making his way up the hill.</p><p>Scorpius was approaching the garden archway when he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. A dark-haired man was kissing his mother’s neck. She pulled him into the hedge maze, giggling like a teenager. The idea of her having an affair hadn’t crossed his mind before. Sure, his parents weren’t lovey-dovey, but they seemed fond of one another. Within seconds, the image of his caring mother was replaced with that of a selfish adulterer. <em>So, this is what she does while father’s working! </em>Scorpius wasn’t the type of person who sought out confrontation, but he was too angry to walk away. He went into the hedge maze, following the sound of their voices. He found them a minute later, wrapped around each other, and snogging passionately.</p><p>“What is going on here?” he said in a harsh voice that sounded eerily like his father’s.</p><p>They sprang apart. Astoria’s pretty face wore an expression on horror. “Oh, gods, Scorpius! I didn’t know you were home today.” She attempted to smooth her disheveled caramel hair. “I thought you were with the Potters.”</p><p>“No. They’re having a family day together and I didn’t want to impose.” Scorpius glared at the man. “Who in the bloody hell are you?”</p><p>“Honey, please don’t be rude.”</p><p>He let out an indignant laugh. “I’m being rude? You could have at least gone to a hotel!”</p><p>She flushed an angry red. “I know you’re upset, Scorpius, and you have every right to be, but don’t you dare use that tone with me! I’ll explain everything to you.” Astoria touched the man’s arm and whispered something to him. He nodded and she turned away.</p><p>Scorpius sent the man one last defiant glare before following his mother out of the maze. His heart was racing painfully fast; he’d never felt this irate before.</p><p>“Let’s sit by the fountain and talk,” she said.</p><p>Scorpius took in some deep breaths of air. He only sat down when he felt more in control of himself. For a while, the only sounds were the splashing water and trilling birdsong. Then his mother began to speak.</p><p>“I need you to know that I’m not betraying your father. Draco knows about Alexei.”</p><p>He met her hazel eyes. “You really expect me to believe that?”</p><p>“It’s the truth, Scorpius. Your father and I had an arranged marriage. Draco made it clear to me from the beginning that romantic love wouldn’t be possible for him.”</p><p>“Why not? Is he gay?”</p><p>“No. He’s not interested in sexual relationships at all. That’s why we’ve always slept in separate rooms.”</p><p>Scorpius broke out in a cold sweat. His mother had verbalized something that he’d been denying for years. <em>I’m exactly like my father… I never felt like I belonged in the Malfoy family, but clearly I do because I’ve inherited their deficiencies.</em></p><p>Astoria placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay? You’re pale as a ghost.” Scorpius shook his head. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way, honey.”</p><p>He stared down at the ground. “Why did father get married if he didn’t want to?”</p><p>“Because he knew that it was his duty to carry on his magical line. Purebloods are raised to believe that family obligation is more important than our own individual desires. I know it may seem old-fashioned to you, but this is how witches and wizards have survived through the ages.” She paused. “Even though it wasn’t his idea, Draco never regretted having children. He told me that it was the best decision he ever made. I know your father is hard on you, and he struggles with showing affection, but he loves you very much.”</p><p>Scorpius swallowed the lump in his throat. “And what about you, mum? Does he love you?”</p><p>Astoria’s expression softened. “He does. We’re partners and good friends.”</p><p>“And you’ve been happy with that?”</p><p>She put her arm around him. “Yes. Your father gave me two wonderful children. How could I not be happy?”</p><p>“But you have to sneak around… you have to live a lie. Wouldn’t it be better to get a divorce?”</p><p>“We’re going to wait until Calista is a little older.”</p><p>“And meanwhile, you’ll just carry on your affair?” he asked. “How is that man even okay with this?”</p><p>Astoria let go of him. “Alexei understands that family comes first. I know you don’t approve of our relationship, but please try to understand.”</p><p>“I need some time to process everything.” Scorpius stood up. “Don’t tell father that I know until I leave for school.” He couldn’t face him right now, because if he did, he’d confess to being the same way.</p><p>Scorpius felt disconnected from his body as he walked back to the manor. Part of him was relieved that another person could relate to what he was going through, but it didn’t make the reality any easier to accept. Because Scorpius had convinced himself that he could change… that someday he’d meet someone who would make him feel something. But his father was forty years old and he’d never been attracted to anyone. <em>I’m going to be this way for the rest of my life,</em> he realized. <em>I’m going to end up alone. </em>Scorpius let the tears slip down his cheeks. Whenever something was bothering him, he’d always talk to Lily Rose. <em>But how can I tell her about this?</em></p><p>He wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt and pulled open the massive oak doors. Calista was staying over at Dominique Weasley’s, so it was as quiet as a tomb inside (and nearly as cold). He hurried up the wide staircase. As he ran past the portrait gallery, a few stern ancestors called out to him.</p><p>“Are you crying, boy?”</p><p>“Have you no shame? Malfoys don’t cry!”</p><p>Scorpius slammed his bedroom door behind him. A fire was lit in the grate and he stood in front of it. Once he stopped shivering, he glanced down at the art box in his hand. Scorpius sat cross-legged on the floor and took out his sketchbook. He flipped to the watercolor pond. <em>I’ll never be able to look at this again without remembering what happened today.</em> He tore out the sketch and threw it into the flames.</p><p><strong>*.*.*</strong> </p><p>It was a week into the new school year and Scorpius had gone down to the lake to clear his head. He was startled out of his reverie when someone plopped down beside him; a someone with masses of curly brown hair.</p><p>“I used the marauder’s map to find you,” Lily Rose explained. “Look what I brought.” She pulled out a large thermos, blue speckled camping mugs, and a round tin that probably contained sweets. Scorpius could smell the delicious aroma of hot chocolate as she poured it. “Here you are.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He warmed his hands on the mug before raising it to his lips.</p><p>She opened the tin. “There’s pumpkin oatmeal cookies too.”</p><p>He took one. The cookie was just the way he liked it: moist and chewy. They ate their snack in silence – staring out over the lake, and watching the sunlight glint off the water.</p><p>Lily Rose spoke after a minute. “You haven’t been yourself. Want to talk about it?”</p><p>“Not really,” he replied.</p><p>“You’ll feel better if you tell me. Then it won’t be weighing on you so heavily.”</p><p>Scorpius sighed. He knew she was right. “My mum is having an affair. Or maybe it isn’t one since my father already knows.” And then it all came spilling out… how he saw Astoria and Alexei kissing, the arranged marriage, and Draco’s lack of interest in sex or romance. “My parents are getting a divorce when Calista is older.”</p><p>“Wow, I’m so sorry, Scorpius. This must be really difficult for you.”</p><p>“Yeah, it was a shock.” He gazed down at his hands. “I didn’t want to tell you because your parents have such a loving relationship. I mean, the Potters are practically the perfect family – that’s why I always want to be over at your house. And then you have my family with their antiquated pureblood ideals about duty and sacrifice.”</p><p>“It might be antiquated, but you wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for that arranged marriage.” Lily Rose placed her hand over his. “I can’t imagine a world without you in it.”</p><p>He hesitated slightly. “Do you think my father is a freak?”</p><p>“Of course not! He’s just different is all.”</p><p>His heart was hammering, but he gathered the courage to ask the next question. “What would you say if I told you I was like him?”</p><p>“Scorpius, look at me.” He met her compassionate green eyes. “I already know that you aren’t interested in relationships.”</p><p>That surprised him. “You do? How?”</p><p>“Well, you are my best friend, so of course I’d notice. And let me just say this now: there’s absolutely nothing wrong with you.”</p><p>He shook his head. “It feels like there is. I’d rather be the same as everybody else.”</p><p>“And I’d rather be like you. I could do without the painful crushes and breakups and confusion over my feelings.”</p><p>“Sure, all those things sound inconvenient, but at least you won’t end up alone. I will because of my inability to love someone,” he said morosely.</p><p>She frowned. “What do you mean by ‘inability?’ Don’t you love me?”</p><p>“You know I do. You’re my dearest friend, but that isn’t the same as romantic love. It doesn’t count.”</p><p>“Like hell it doesn’t! According to the ancient Greeks, there are eight different types of love. What we feel for each other is Philia – an affectionate love between companions. And it just so happens that the ancient Greeks thought it was the most important kind! That’s why you won’t end up alone, because you have me.”</p><p>He blinked back his tears. “You really mean that?”</p><p>“Yes! I know that modern society places an emphasis on Eros being the superior love, but it really isn’t. That’s why I like reading about ancient Philosophy because they have a much deeper understanding of the human condition.”</p><p>“Could you lend me some of those books?”</p><p>She smiled at him. “Absolutely. I’ll ask my mum to bring them next week.”</p><p>“Thanks, Lily.”</p><p>She leaned her head on his shoulder. “Do you feel better now?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied, putting his arm around her. He could smell her coconut shampoo.</p><p>“You’re so much better than a boyfriend,” Lily Rose said softly.</p><p>The word ‘boyfriend’ caused a jolt of anxiety to pass through him. “About that… what’s going to happen to us when you get one? Won’t you have to stop being close to me?”</p><p>“Never. If he doesn’t understand, then he won’t be my boyfriend for long.”</p><p>Scorpius wanted to believe her, but friendships being dropped was an unfortunate reality. He’d seen it happen countless times at Hogwarts. “Maybe you won’t want to spend as much time with me if you have someone else to be with,” he continued.</p><p>She lifted her head from his shoulder. “You’re practically my other half. I would never get tired of you or abandon you for someone else. That’s a promise, okay?” All he could do was nod because his throat was too tight to speak. Lily Rose wrapped her arms around him. “I love you, Scorpius. Don’t ever forget that.”</p><p>The fear of being alone subsided as he clung to her. “I love you too,” he murmured. It was the first time he’d ever told her so, but it wouldn’t be the last. Because he knew that what he felt was love – no, it wasn’t romantic, but it was just as deep, just as strong. They would always have each other.</p><p><strong>*.*.*</strong> </p><p>Aisling woke on the morning of the October full moon with a pounding headache. Not only were her muscles sore, but her senses were heightened to an uncomfortable degree. The chattering in the Great Hall made her migraine even worse, and the cloying scents of perfume ruined her appetite.</p><p>“I’m leaving now,” she told Lily Rose. “I need to take my medicine.”</p><p>“I’ll come with you.”</p><p>The two friends went to the Hospital Wing. Madame Abbott greeted them when they walked in. “Have a seat on the bed, Aisling. I’ll get your potion.” She returned half a minute later carrying a goblet-full of Wolfsbane.</p><p>Aisling drank the bitter liquid as fast as she could.</p><p>“I’m sorry about this, but I won’t be able to stay at the hospital wing tonight,” Madame Abbott informed her. “Neville and Felix have the flu, so I need to be at home with them.”</p><p>“Oh, well I understand. So one of the interns will be locking me in?” Hannah only stayed at the school during full moons. Otherwise, students from St. Mungo’s School for Healing were sent over to work the night shift.</p><p>“Yes. I’ve informed Mr. Tachibana about you. He’s a responsible young man, and very trustworthy. He won’t tell anyone about your condition.”</p><p>“Do you mean Rei Tachibana – Kaede’s older brother?” Lily Rose asked. Kaede Tachibana was the Gryffindor Seeker.</p><p>“The very same. He graduated last year.”</p><p>“I remember him,” Aisling said. “He was a Slytherin Prefect.” And a very attractive, intimidating one at that. Her stomach did a nervous somersault. <em>Why couldn’t it have been a female intern?</em></p><p>“Hannah, could I have a Pepperup potion please? I woke up with a sore throat.”</p><p>Madame Abbott placed her hand on Lily Rose’s forehead. “You do feel a bit feverish. I’ll get one for you. But if you have the flu that’s going around, Pepperup won’t cure it.”</p><p>“Cheers,” Lily Rose said, downing the potion. Within seconds, plumes of steam began to leak from her ears. This side-effect would last for hours.</p><p>The girls said goodbye to Hannah and headed for the History of Magic classroom. They bumped into Freddie along the way.</p><p>He flashed Lily Rose a grin. “Hey, little tea kettle. You contagious?”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>“I better stay away from you then.” Freddie walked beside Aisling and whispered, “How you feeling, Ash?”</p><p>“I’m hanging in there.” Her headache was lessening somewhat thanks to the Wolfsbane.</p><p>“Course you are. You’re the strongest person I know.”</p><p>Aisling smiled. His compliment would have caused her heart to skip a year ago, but she’d long outgrown her crush. As much as she admired Fred Weasley, they didn’t have very compatible personalities. He was too outgoing for her.</p><p>“You know, Potter, I don’t mind if you’re contagious,” Baz Hakim said. “I’d love to miss class for a few days. You’d be doing me a real favor by giving me a kiss.”</p><p>“Baz, do you want me to hex you?” Freddie asked, a rare look of annoyance crossing his handsome face.</p><p>Right. That was the other reason Aisling had got over him: because it was obvious to her that he fancied Lily Rose. Oh, he’d deny it out of loyalty to Louis, but that wouldn’t make his feelings go away.</p><p>“Stop it, Freddie. I’m perfectly capable of handling him myself.” Lily Rose took a handkerchief from the pocket of her robes and blew her nose into it. Then she held it out to Baz with a sweet smile. “You can have my germy snot rag.”</p><p>Freddie let out an appreciate laugh. “Nice one, Lils!”</p><p>Baz grimaced. “Uhh, yeah… think I’ll pass.”</p><p>The bantering continued until they reached the classroom. Professor Binns never paid attention to the students while he lectured, so Aisling cast a cushioning charm on her desk and took a nap. The next period was Herbology, but the substitute professor only asked them to harvest some Belladonna and Rue. She had an hour lunch break – followed by Divination: her last class of the day.</p><p>“Good afternoon, children,” Professor Trelawney said in her mystical voice. “My Inner Eye has advised me that we must take a break from our current lesson plan and read the tea leaves today. Please come down to the front and gather your supplies.”</p><p>Aisling carried the cups and chocolate digestive biscuits back to their table, while Selena scooped the leaves into the teapot. Tessomancy was the form of Divination that she had the least amount of faith in, but she welcomed the chance to enjoy a relaxing cup of earl grey.</p><p>Selena read hers first. “Ah, this is very clear, isn’t it?” She moved the cup and pointed. “See, the heart shape? It means that romance is about to enter your life.”</p><p>Aisling thought it highly unlikely. She had gone on a few Hogsmeade dates over the years, but nothing had come of it because she hadn’t encouraged them. A relationship meant honesty, and how many teenage boys would want to be with her after learning her secret? As for falling in love, she didn’t see the point since she’d never be able to have human children. Female werewolves could only reproduce with other werewolves on the full moon. And when they gave birth, the offspring were wolf pups. Learning this made Aisling realize what a broken monster she really was.</p><p>“You’re thinking unkind things about yourself, aren’t you?” Selena asked, adjusting her pink glasses.</p><p>“You would too if you were me.”</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t. You’re a beautiful, worthwhile individual, Aisling Hannigan. I’ve seen happiness for you, but that can only happen if you allow it into your life. A lonely future isn’t a reality – it’s a choice. Remember that when the time comes.”</p><p>Aisling chewed on her bottom lip. Selena had a way of making even the wisest people feel foolish. All of her ‘reasons’ felt like excuses now. “Thanks for your advice, Selena. I’ll try to follow it.”</p><p>Her friend nodded. “That’s all I ask. Okay, now it’s your turn to read my cup.”</p><p>Aisling blinked at the soggy leaves, trying to discern a shape. “Hmm, it looks a bit like an owl to me. Perhaps you’ll be receiving a letter? Or sending one.”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I was planning on posting a letter to my parents after class.”</p><p>“Oh, good! I got something right then.”</p><p>Selena smiled. “You and I both know it was just a lucky guess.”</p><p>“Well, your prediction might also be guesswork,” she huffed.</p><p>“It isn’t. I’ve already seen it.”</p><p>“Care to elaborate?”</p><p>“No, but you’ll find out for yourself soon enough,” Selena replied mysteriously.</p><p><strong>*.*.*</strong> </p><p>Aisling used Lily Rose’s invisibility cloak to avoid any patrolling Prefects. She took it off just outside the hospital wing, folded it up, and stowed it safely in her messenger bag. <em>Don’t be anxious,</em> she told herself. <em>Madame Abbott said that he was trustworthy, and Healers have a duty to uphold a patient’s privacy. </em>Aisling squared her shoulders and pulled open the door.</p><p>The lights inside were dim, so she didn’t see Rei Tachibana until he got up from an armchair. As he walked towards her, she noticed that he was only a few inches taller – around 5’9 or so – with a slim, elegant build. His shiny black hair fell across his forehead just as she remembered, but he now wore a pair of stylish, wire-framed spectacles.</p><p>He held out his hand. “Hello, Miss Hannigan. I’m Rei Tachibana.”</p><p>His palm was dry and slightly cool to the touch. “Hi. It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Have a seat in the chair. I’ll get you some water.” He returned a moment later with the glass.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said, taking a large gulp.</p><p>Rei sat in the armchair opposite her. “So, Madame Abbott tells me that you’re a Ravenclaw.”</p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>“I was a hat stall between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I almost picked your house, but I didn’t fancy having to solve a riddle to get inside the common room.”</p><p>“It’s really not that bad. The door knocker will let someone in as long as they reason it out. Rowena Ravenclaw just wanted us to use our minds.”</p><p>He looked at her. “The views must be amazing from up there.”</p><p>“They’re breath-taking. I usually get up before dawn just so I can watch the sun rise over the mountains. The sunsets are gorgeous too.”</p><p>“Well, now I’m convinced that I chose the wrong house.”</p><p>She suddenly wished he had been a Ravenclaw, because then she might have known him.</p><p>“When you were a student here, I thought you were intimidating,” Aisling confessed. “But I must have been wrong about you because you seem rather nice.”</p><p>Rei chuckled. “That was just my persona as a Prefect to keep the underclassmen in line. But thank you for calling me nice – I like to think of myself as pretty easy-going.”</p><p>“Yeah? What kinds of things do you like to do?”</p><p>“I spend a lot of time reading in cafes. Sometimes I go to museums or theater productions. My favorite place to be is at my flat though. I live above a bakery and it always smells fantastic in there.”</p><p>“Wow, you’re lucky!” Aisling pictured a sunny space decorated with bookshelves and modern furniture. “Do you have a cat by any chance?”</p><p>“I do! How did you know?”</p><p>She shrugged. “You just strike me as a cat person. What’s her name?”</p><p>“Praline. She’s a spoiled calico princess,” he added with a grin. One of his upper teeth was crooked, but it was a charming imperfection that only enhanced his attractiveness.</p><p>Aisling returned his smile. “Well, you should always spoil your pets.”</p><p>“That’s true. Do you have any?”</p><p>She shook her head. “Most animals are scared of me. I suppose I smell like a predator to them.”</p><p>“It must be hard.” Rei’s eyes were full of sensitive concern. “I can’t even imagine the pain you must be going through right now. Yet here you are – still smiling an hour before moonrise. Your strength is admirable, Miss Hannigan.”</p><p>The compliment made her blush. She didn’t know how to respond to it, but a student entering the room spared her from any awkward silence.</p><p>“Oh, hey, Claudia,” Rei said to the younger girl. “What brings you here tonight?”</p><p>“I’m coming down with a cold.”</p><p>“Yes, there does seem to be an epidemic at the moment. Would you like a Pepperup potion?”</p><p>She nodded, coughing into her hand. “Can I stay here tonight? My dormmates don’t want to catch my illness.”</p><p>“Sure. Pick a bed and I’ll fetch that potion for you.”</p><p>The younger girl sent Aisling a disapproving look before walking past her. <em>She probably thinks I’m just here to socialize. </em>Her nerves returned all over again. Aisling drank the rest of her water, wishing that she was already in her safe room.</p><p>When Rei returned, he leaned close to her and whispered, “Wait for me on the fourth floor. I’ll be up in ten minutes.” Then he said in a louder voice. “Goodnight Miss Hannigan. I hope you feel better soon.”</p><p>“Thank you for the potion,” she replied, playing along. “Goodnight.”</p><p>Once Aisling reached the fourth floor, she ducked behind a tapestry. Her room was at the end of the torch-lit hallway. She wasn’t sure if Rei knew which one it was, so she sat down on the cold floor. Her muscles were aching horribly, and her head was throbbing in time to her heartbeat. She closed her eyes and waited for him.</p><p>Aisling heard Rei’s footsteps approaching. “I’m sorry about that,” he said quietly. “Claudia is friends with my little sister. I didn’t want her getting suspicious about why you were there.”</p><p>She tried to rise from the floor, but her body wasn’t cooperating. Rei hurried over and extended his hand. “Let me help you, Miss Hannigan.” She took it gratefully and he pulled her up without any effort. Rei put his arm around her. “Here, lean on me. Which room is yours?”</p><p>“The last one on the right.” His robes smelled faintly of cedarwood, cloves, and orange spice.</p><p>He pulled open the door, revealing a medium-sized room with a crackling fireplace, plush red carpet, a small table, and a bed pushed against the wall. Rei helped her over to it.</p><p>She let go of him and sat down on the edge of the mattress. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Can I get you anything else?”</p><p>She shook her head. “I just need to lie down.”</p><p>“Of course. I’ll say goodnight then.” A blush colored his cheekbones. “Sorry, that was the wrong expression to use. Of course it won’t be a good night for you. I wish I could say something comforting, but I have no idea how to convey my sympathy.”</p><p>“Your kindness is comfort enough.”</p><p>He touched her shoulder. “I’ll be here at seven with your restorative potion.”</p><p>“Okay. See you then.”</p><p>The door shut behind him and Aisling collapsed onto the soft bed. Her body was burning with fever now. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. <em>Forty-three minutes to go.</em> At around the ten-minute mark, her pulse would speed up, and she’d start pacing as her body prepared for the change. But until then, Aisling would imagine herself in Rei’s flat above the bakery… they were sitting together on the sofa, and Praline the calico cat was curled up beside them. At one point, he leaned over to kiss her. Aisling knew it would never happen, but she needed an unrealistic dream to distract herself tonight.</p><p><strong>*.*.*</strong> </p><p>She was lying on the floor, sobbing from the pain of changing back. Aisling’s skin felt raw and ripped open. She couldn’t move for several minutes. When she did manage to get up, her legs felt as wobbly as a newborn faun’s. Aisling pulled a fleece robe over her naked body and went over to the window. She stood there, watching the sky change from a hopeful pink to a determined orange. Becoming a werewolf had made her aware of her own mortality in a way that most people were not. That’s why she got up before dawn – to remind herself just how beautiful being alive was.</p><p>Aisling changed into her clothes and combed her shoulder-length hair. She searched through her bag but couldn’t find any Metamorph candies. <em>Great, now Rei’s going to see me with this ghost white hair.</em> Last night, it had been her usual dark blue. Aisling glanced in her compact mirror, wincing at the reflection staring back at her. She was pale and wan, with dark circles beneath her eyes. <em>Oh well… there’s nothing I can do about my appearance.</em></p><p>Her stomach rumbled as she sat on the bed. The nausea from yesterday was replaced with a ravenous hunger. Aisling was thinking about food when a knock sounded upon the door.</p><p>“Come in,” she called out in a raspy voice.</p><p>“Hello, Miss Hannigan. I brought you some breakfast. I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so I asked the house elves for a little of everything.”</p><p>Aisling cleared her throat. “Thanks. That was really nice of you.”</p><p>He set the tray down on the table. There were scrambled eggs, strips of bacon, sausage links, buttered muffins, apple-cinnamon porridge, a glass of orange juice, and a small pot of coffee.</p><p>“This is a lot of food. Why don’t you join me?”</p><p>Rei flashed her a grin. “I was hoping you’d say that. It’s why I brought two cups and an extra set of utensils.” He sat down opposite her and reached for a muffin.</p><p>Aisling tucked into the sausages first. She needed some protein to recover her strength.</p><p>“Is that the natural color of your hair?” he asked.</p><p>“No. It used to be brown, but it turned white after my first transformation.” She took a bite of eggs. “I hate it. That’s why I use Metamorph candies to change the color.”</p><p>“Well, I think your white hair is rather beautiful.” He gave her a little smile. “You remind me of a yuki-onna: a female snow spirit from Japanese folklore.”</p><p>Being called beautiful made her heart skip a beat. “Are you from Japan then?” she asked, trying to play it cool.</p><p>Rei speared a sausage link with his fork. “I was born there, but I’ve lived in England nearly my whole life. My father got a job with the British ministry when I was two. We still go back to visit our extended family though.”</p><p>“I’ve heard that it’s a lovely country. And Mahoukotoro is supposed to be an amazing school.”</p><p>“It is; my older brother was a student there. I could have gone too, but Hogwarts felt more like home to me.” He poured himself a cup of coffee. “Do you want one?”</p><p>“Yes, please. I take two sugars and a bit of cream.” Aisling used a warming spell on the porridge. “So why did you decide to become a Healer?”</p><p>“I had to spend a few weeks in St. Mungo’s when I was a child. Watching the Healers made me appreciate what they do for others.” He passed her the cup of coffee. “I wanted a career that meant something, you know?”</p><p>“I feel the same way. That’s why I’m planning on getting a job at the Remus Lupin Foundation once I graduate. I’ve volunteered there the past two summers now.”</p><p>“I know about that foundation! Do you want to work on developing a cure?”</p><p>“No, I’m not very good at potion-making. I’d like to work in the Mental Health section as a counsellor. A lot of werewolves don’t have emotional support networks and they suffer from depression. I want to help them through that – I want them to see there’s still hope.”</p><p>He smiled at her. “I’m sure you will, Miss Hannigan.”</p><p>“Please call me Aisling.”</p><p>“Only if you call me Rei,” he replied playfully.</p><p>She laughed. “Deal.”</p><p>They continued to chat while they ate. Aisling found out that Rei was nineteen, that he lived in Stoke Newington, and that his favorite café was a French bistro in Chiswick. She told him that she was learning the guitar.</p><p>“Really? Do you sing as well?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ve started writing my own songs.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s impressive! I’d love to hear you play sometime.”</p><p>“I’ve only performed in front of my roommates before,” she told him. “I’m kinda shy around people I don’t know very well.”</p><p>Rei smiled. “In that case, why don’t we hang out during Christmas break? I could take you to my favorite café and then show you around the village.”</p><p>“I’d love that! Oh, but I can’t Apparate until next summer.”</p><p>“That’s fine – I’ll pick you up. We can owl each other with the details.”</p><p><em>Rei Tachibana just asked me out,</em> she thought, stomach swirling with butterflies. It gave her the courage to say something that she’d normally never dare say. “I wish you could be here every full moon. I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you.”</p><p>“Me too, Aisling. Tell you what, I’ll talk to Madame Abbott about it. I’m sure I can convince her with my Slytherin powers of persuasion,” he joked.</p><p>That made her laugh. “I’ll put in a good word for you too.”</p><p>They finished their last bites of food. Then Rei reached into the pocket of his robes. “Here’s your restorative potion.”</p><p>Aisling’s fingers brushed his as she took it from him. “Thanks.” It had a sweet taste, unlike the Wolfsbane.</p><p>“Does that help you?"</p><p>“Yeah, it usually works within the hour.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that, but I hope you’re going to stay in bed today,” Rei said, the Healer in him emerging.</p><p>“I don’t usually miss classes after the full moon. If I made a habit out of it, someone might realize the truth.”</p><p>“I understand, but your body needs time to recover from the trauma you’ve been through. Would you consider a compromise of resting this morning and attending classes in the afternoon?”</p><p>“Sure, I can do that. I am really tired… it’ll be nice to go back to sleep.”</p><p>“I won’t keep you then.” He rose from the chair and vanished the breakfast tray. “I should get going anyway. Another student showed up last night with the flu. I need to check on them before Madame Abbott comes in.”</p><p>She nodded. “Thank you for everything, Rei. You made it a lot more bearable.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure,” he replied, smiling. “Goodbye, Aisling. Take care of yourself.”</p><p>“Bye. I’ll see you on the next full moon.”</p><p>As Aisling walked back to her dormitory, she thought: <em>I might have to start believing in tea-leaves after all…</em></p><p><strong>*.*.*</strong> </p><p>Freddie had no idea how, but by lunch time, practically the entire school knew that Aisling was a werewolf. He hurried up the spiral staircase that led to the Ravenclaw common room. Selena had told him during breakfast that Aisling was planning on attending her afternoon classes. He leaned against the wall and waited for her to come out.</p><p>Aisling’s face broke into a smile when she saw him. “Hey, Freddie! What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Listen, I’ve gotta talk to you about something important. Let’s skip lunch in the Great Hall and go down to the kitchens today.”</p><p>“Sounds serious. What’s going on?”</p><p>“There’s no easy way to say this, Ash.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Somebody found out about you and spread it around.”</p><p>The color drained from her face. “You’re kidding, right?”</p><p>“I wish I was.”</p><p>“No… Rei wouldn’t tell anyone. Not even his sister.”</p><p>Freddie’s brow furrowed. “Rei? Who’s that?”</p><p>“Tachibana. He was the intern who looked after me last night.”</p><p>“Oh! Yeah, it couldn’t have been him. Patient confidentiality and all that. Was anyone else in the hospital wing?”</p><p>“A younger girl named Claudia. I guess she’s friends with his little sister, Kaede. But I left after she arrived, and Rei didn’t meet me until ten minutes later.”</p><p>“Maybe she followed him?”</p><p>Aisling shook her head. “We only talked about me being a werewolf in my safe room. How could she have heard that?”</p><p>“Extendable ears. My dad sells loads of them,” he replied.</p><p>“I guess it’s possible. Rei was only in there with me for about a minute though. If she was eavesdropping, it was probably this morning. We had breakfast together in my room. That’s mostly when we talked about my condition.” She chewed on her bottom lip. “Why would Claudia follow him though?”</p><p>“She might have a crush.”</p><p>“Oh, Merlin,” she groaned. “Rei asked me out on a date.”</p><p>His eyes widened. “What? Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, we made plans to meet up during Christmas break. If Claudia was using extendable ears, hearing that would be reason enough to sabotage me.”</p><p>“What a vengeful little brat! I’ll ask Kaede about it during Quidditch practice.”</p><p>“I kept it a secret for so long, and for it to come out like this…” Her dark brown eyes filled with tears. “Freddie, everyone is going to hate me. I’ll be an outcast.”</p><p>“Hey, no you won’t.” He draped his arm around her. “The prejudice towards werewolves isn’t as bad as it used to be. And if anyone dares say anything to you, I’ll hex them.”</p><p>“Maybe I should go back to my room.”</p><p>“Hiding won’t make it any easier. Plus, you really shouldn’t spend time in that den of germs.”</p><p>Aisling wiped her eyes. “I suppose you’re right. Poor Lily feels so miserable right now.”</p><p>“You know, I’m thinking about using the bubble-head charm until this flu epidemic is over.” That got a laugh out of her. “So, tell me about this Rei bloke.”</p><p>Seeing her light up made Freddie happy. If anyone deserved some romance in their life, it was Aisling.</p><p>They went down to the kitchens to eat lunch. He told her what she missed in D.A.D.A and let her copy his notes. Before leaving, Freddie asked one of the house elves to send up a tray for Lily Rose. He scribbled out a note. “Please send this up with her food.”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Weasley, sir.”</p><p>“Thanks, Tansy.” Aisling was grinning at him. “What’s that look for?”</p><p>“It’s just nice of you to think of Lily.”</p><p>“Well, I’m sure she’s starving up there. Food always makes me feel better whenever I’m ill.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “Hmm. Are you sure that’s all it is?”</p><p>“Course. You know me – I try to be a good friend.”</p><p>Aisling sighed. “I wish you’d start being honest, Freddie. I know how to keep a secret.”</p><p>He looked away from her. “There’s nothing to say.” That was a lie of course. He had a lot to say – the only problem was that if he did, he might not be able to hide it all away again. <em>But I’m obviously doing a shite job of hiding it now,</em> he thought. <em>Has anyone else noticed? Or is Ash just very perceptive?</em> Freddie was sure that Selena knew, but she was a Seer, so there was no fooling her anyway.</p><p>“I can practically hear your mind racing.”</p><p>Now it was Freddie’s turn to sigh. “Just leave it, Ash. I’m not ready.”</p><p>“Okay. I’m sorry if I upset you. I only want to help you the way you’ve helped me.”</p><p>“I appreciate the offer. No one can help me with this though.”</p><p>“Sometimes all we need is a friend to listen.”</p><p>He gave her a sad smile. “You’ll be the first person I come to if I ever change my mind.”</p><p>Aisling put her arms around him. “It’s going to be alright,” she said in a soft voice.</p><p>Freddie’s nose tingled with suppressed emotion. Being vulnerable terrified him but having someone acknowledge his pain was also a bit of a relief. Even so, he couldn’t fall apart right before Care of Magical Creatures. Freddie let go of her and managed a gruff “thanks.”</p><p>Aisling patted the side of his face. “Come on, tough guy – let’s get some fresh air. It will clear both our heads.”</p><p>He didn’t speak again until they were outside. “Ash, please don’t spring that on me again. It’s too much for me.”</p><p>“I won’t. I know you’re afraid of showing emotions, but keeping them bottled up only makes you feel worse. I know all about that. It’s why I started keeping a poetry journal.”</p><p>Freddie let out a mirthless laugh. “There’s no way in hell I’m writing poetry.”</p><p>She smiled. “I wasn’t suggesting you do. Writing about difficult subjects does help a lot though. You could even burn the entries afterwards.”</p><p>Freddie saw himself scrawling: ‘I’m in love with Lily Rose’ on a scrap of parchment and throwing it into the flames. <em>Maybe doing that would make my feelings disappear.</em> But then the clouds parted and he knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. Not when everything reminded him of her – including the sunshine slanting down from the overcast sky.</p><p><strong>*.*.*</strong> </p><p>Lily Rose’s entire body hurt, her throat was on fire, and she was burning with fever. And on top of everything else, she was hungry besides. Staggering down all those flights of stairs in her condition was impossible though. She couldn’t even send a message begging for help because none of her roommates had a pet owl. <em>I hate that mobile phones don’t work here! </em>Lily Rose tried to read <strong><em>The Secret Garden</em></strong>, but she couldn’t focus on the words.</p><p>Then a miraculous thing happened… Tansy the house elf appeared in her room holding a tray of food. “Thank you so much,” she croaked as the little elf placed it on her bed. “How did you know I was hungry?”</p><p>“Tansy didn’t know, Miss Lily Rose. Mr. Freddie Weasley told me you was ill, and he asked me to bring up some food for you.”</p><p>She brightened. “Freddie did? That was sweet of him.”</p><p>“He left a note for you too, miss.”</p><p>A scrap of folded parchment was tucked under a bowl of chicken noodle soup. She pulled it out and read the short message.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>Lils – Thought you could do with some comfort food. Feel better, F</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS: Don’t read too much, you need your sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>She smiled. <em>It’s so like him to think of food</em>. Freddie had learned to cook from his grandmother Molly, and because of that, he was a big believer in the healing power of a good meal. She thanked Tansy for delivering it.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Miss Lily Rose. Let Tansy know if you need anything else.” The house elf Disapparated a moment later.</p><p>The hot soup helped her sore throat. There was also a pot of honey-lemon tea and a bowl of delicious apple crisp. If Freddie had been there, she would have tackled him in a bear hug. Full and contented, Lily Rose reached for her book. She read the chapter where spring arrived at Misselthwaite Manor. And like the flowers blooming in the garden, something was beginning to sprout inside her heart – something as new and delicate as a green shoot pushing up through the soil. Lily Rose would tend it and water it and wait patiently to see what kind of feeling it would grow into.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>
  <em>A/N:Some of you may already know, but for those of you who don’t, Scorpius is aroace (aromatic + asexual). This orientation has been getting more exposure lately, although it’s sadly lacking in mainstream media (and even rarer in fanfiction due to shipping). It’s one of the reasons why I wanted to include this storyline. Lily Rose and Scorpius have a deep bond with each other, but it was important to me that it never turn romantic. I’ll also be exploring the 8 different types of love in this fic &lt;3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I created moodboards &amp; character profiles for Scorpius and Aisling on my livejournal, which you can see <a href="https://d-leveille.livejournal.com/8407.html"><strong>&gt;HERE&lt;</strong></a></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Clubs & Valentines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>February 2021</em>
</p>
<p>*.*.*.*.*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis received a letter from the Headmistress during breakfast. <em>‘Mr. Weasley, please visit my office at your earliest convenience to discuss an educational opportunity. The password is ‘Artemisia Lufkin.’</em></p>
<p>“Did you get another love letter?” Molly asked, peering over his shoulder.</p>
<p>He shot her a look. “No. It’s from Professor McGonagall about an ‘educational opportunity.’ Whatever that means. I barely have enough time for Quidditch practice and O.W.L revision. I can’t take on anything else,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>“Oh, I think I know what she’s talking about!” She gave him a knowing smile. “Everyone on the newspaper has been sworn to secrecy, but it’s all very exciting. You better sign up for it.”</p>
<p>Louis frowned. “Will you give me a hint at least?”</p>
<p>“Nope. I’ll let Professor M deliver the good news.”</p>
<p>He tucked the note into the pocket of his robes, finished his food, and left the Great Hall. His D.A.D.A class didn’t start for forty-five minutes, giving him plenty of time. Three younger girls greeted him on the stairs. “We can’t wait for your match,” one of them said. “Yeah, we’ll be cheering you on,” another added breathlessly.</p>
<p>Louis smiled. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.” They blushed and he knew that was his cue to leave. “Please excuse me, ladies. I have an appointment with the Headmistress.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no! I hope you aren’t in any trouble,” said the brunette, looking genuinely concerned.</p>
<p>“I’m not. She just wants to speak to me about classes. I’ll see you around, yeah?”</p>
<p>“Okay. Bye, Louis,” the trio chorused.</p>
<p>He waved before continuing up the stairs. Louis’ popularity had increased with his height, and his cousins were constantly teasing him about his female “fan club.” The only attention he truly wanted was from Lily Rose, although it would be a lie to say that he wasn’t enjoying himself. Until now, he’d been overshadowed by his more outgoing cousin. Freddie was popular with blokes, but Louis had the edge when it came to girls. Molly was always encouraging him to go out on dates, and he was starting to consider it – if only to make Lily Rose take notice. Jealousy often made people realize their feelings after all.</p>
<p>Louis was still weighing the pros and cons of this plan when he reached the third floor. He gave the password to the gargoyle and ascended the circular staircase. Professor McGongall was sitting at a small table near the window, eating her breakfast. “Is this a bad time, professor? I can come back when you’ve finished.”</p>
<p>“That isn’t necessary, Mr. Weasley. Please join me for a cup of tea.”</p>
<p>Louis sat in the chair opposite, feeling a bit nervous at the informality.</p>
<p>The Headmistress finished chewing a bite of toast. “I asked you here to tell you about a new exchange program for sixth-years. Magical schools from around the world will be opening up a limited number of slots for international students. I thought you might be interested in Beauxbatons since it was your mother’s old school.”</p>
<p>Whatever Louis had been expecting, it wasn’t this. “Um, it sounds nice, but I can’t leave my Quidditch team. I want to be a professional player, so missing a year is out of the question.”</p>
<p>“You won’t be missing a year. Each house team can send one player on exchange. You will be allowed to compete in tryouts for a starting position at whatever school you choose. And playing internationally will expose you to foreign scouts. Professor Fallow has informed me of your desire to play for the French League. Participating in this program could put you much closer to accomplishing your dream.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s…  I mean, I’ll have to think it over. It seems like a great opportunity though.”</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall frowned. “I thought you would jump at the chance. Why are you hesitating, Mr. Weasley?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’d be starting over somewhere new. You said that I’d have to try out for a Beauxbatons team, but I have a guaranteed starting position here. And even if I make that team, what if I don’t have any chemistry with the other Chasers? I might not fit in or even get along with them. From my perspective, it’s a gamble.”</p>
<p>“I understand your concerns, but these are the very situations that professional Quidditch players face in their careers. Learning how to compete on different teams – and with different players – is essential.” She gave him a stern look. “Being talented isn’t enough; you must have the mental strength to overcome any obstacle. The question is, do you have what it takes, Mr. Weasley? And are you willing to make sacrifices in order to accomplish your goals?”</p>
<p>Louis had always been confident about going pro, but hearing her words put doubt in his mind for the first time. “I don’t know,” he replied quietly.</p>
<p>“Going on this exchange will help you answer that question. Think of it as a test. If it doesn’t go well, you can always choose another career path.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “But I want to play Quidditch, professor. I can’t imagine not making it.”</p>
<p>“Then shall I put your name down? It’s not a binding contract – merely a place holder to keep your spot. The program requires a final decision by the first of July.”</p>
<p>Louis let out a long exhale. “Okay. Put my name on the list.”</p>
<p>Professor McGonagall smiled at him. “Excellent! This will be a wonderful opportunity for you, Mr. Weasley.”</p>
<p>But going on the exchange meant that he wouldn’t see Lily Rose for nine months. He’d miss her last year at Hogwarts. <em>Quidditch or Lily… how am I supposed to choose between them? </em>Louis left the Headmistress’ office feeling defeated.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Lily Rose sat in her Muggle Studies class, doodling in her bullet journal. Professor Fallow was talking about cars, which got all the boys involved in the discussion. Freddie turned to her and said, “I’d love to learn how to drive, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I am this summer. My dad is going to teach me. Want to tag along?”</p>
<p>His face split into a grin. “Godric, yes! Are you sure he won’t mind?”</p>
<p>“Not at all. Daddy likes you.”</p>
<p>Freddie looked pleased to hear this. “What are you drawing in there?”</p>
<p>She’d just finished inking a yellow VW bug: her favorite vintage car model. Lily Rose passed him the notebook.</p>
<p>“Look at you, little miss artist!” He started flipping through the pages. “This is amazing, Lils. You actually make class notes seem like fun.”</p>
<p>She laughed. “They are fun! You should try journaling too.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I don’t have the patience or talent for it.” When he got to her entry for favorite Netflix shows, he said, “I love <strong><em>Stranger Things</em></strong>! The 80s were – wait, what’s that word they use? ‘Bitchin’?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she replied, smiling. “Have you seen any real 80s movies?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so…”</p>
<p>“We can watch some when you come over this summer. If you want to that is.”</p>
<p>“Sure I would.” Freddie met her eyes. “You know, I don’t think we’ve ever hung out alone before. We’re always with my cousins.”</p>
<p>“That’s true. It will be a nice change of pace.”</p>
<p>Their conversation ended when Professor Fallow brought their attention back to her lecture. “Please take these notes down – they’ll be on your quiz next class.”</p>
<p>Freddie returned her notebook. “Can I borrow a pen?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” When she held it out, his fingers brushed against hers, causing a little zing to pass through her body. She tried to focus on taking notes, but her mind was too preoccupied with the boy sitting beside her. Lily Rose’s feelings for him seemed to grow by the day. It was all she could do to keep them hidden.</p>
<p>“Miss Potter has an announcement to make before you leave,” Professor Fallow said, startling her out of her reverie. But she had no idea what to say… her mind had gone blank.</p>
<p>Freddie cleared his throat. “I can make the announcement, professor. I am the president of the Pop Culture Club.”</p>
<p>“Very well. Go ahead, Mr. Weasley.”</p>
<p>Freddie stood up. “Lily and I have decided to combine our clubs for a special event. We’ll be reading the first <strong><em>Hunger Games</em></strong> book. The discussion won’t be until the end of the month, so if you want to participate, sign the sheet posted on the blackboard and we’ll send you a copy by owl post.”</p>
<p>Professor Fallow dismissed them for the day. Five people were queuing up to sign as they left the classroom together. “Thanks for stepping in back there.”</p>
<p>“No problem. I guess even you have your head in the clouds sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Lily Rose avoided his gaze. “I’ve had a lot on my mind.” <em>Mainly you,</em> she added to herself.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I know just what to get you for Valentine’s Day!”</p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t have to give me a gift.” Although she certainly wanted one.</p>
<p>Freddie slung an arm around her shoulders. “I want to. And no pressure on returning the favor or anything.”</p>
<p>“I’m making chocolates for all my friends.” She smiled. “Yourself included.”</p>
<p>He gave her a wink. “Thanks, Lils. I can’t wait to eat them.”</p>
<p>She could feel the heat rising up her neck. Lily Rose ducked away from him and said, “I’ll see you later, Freddie. I need to use the loo before my next class.” <em>For Merlin’s sake, don’t talk about toilets!</em></p>
<p>“Yeah, see ya at dinner,” he called after her.</p>
<p>Lily Rose disappeared inside the restroom. She went over to the sinks to splash some water on her burning cheeks. After using an enlarged handkerchief to wipe her face, she looked up to assess the damage. “Oh, you poor dear,” the enchanted mirror tutted. “You must be in love.”</p>
<p>Her eyes widened in surprise. <em>Love.</em> She’d purposely avoided using that word, but she supposed it must be true. Lily Rose loved Freddie, and she wasn’t quite sure what to do about it.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Molly went into the darkroom to fetch the photos she’d developed the night before. She was the Quidditch photographer/reporter for <em>The Hogwarts Herald</em>, a weekly paper that kept the students apprised of the latest news. She took the photos back to the Newspaper Club. The clacking of typewriter keys filled the large space as five students scrambled to finish their articles before the nine o’clock deadline. Her crush, Chloe Donahue, was one of them. Molly’s stomach swooped with butterflies as the Slytherin fourth-year smiled at her.</p>
<p>“All right, Molly?”</p>
<p>She gave a nod. “What about you?”</p>
<p>Chloe’s exaggerated sigh ruffled her wispy fringe. “One of the letters I received is giving me trouble. I’m not sure what to tell them.” She was in charge of the popular advice column, <em>‘Ask Chloe.’</em></p>
<p>“I can look at it for you,” offered Molly.</p>
<p>“That would be great, thanks! I just don’t want to tell them the wrong thing, you know?” Chloe held out the letter.</p>
<p>“I’ll see if I can come up with something. You should take a break. Hector brought up some pastries.”</p>
<p>Her light green eyes lit up. “Oh, did he? You’re a darling, Hector. Thank you!” she called out, heading for the snack table.</p>
<p>The students inside laughed. “Yeah, you’re welcome,” the editor replied in a gruff tone. When there was a deadline, Hector Suarez was all business.</p>
<p>Molly sat down and started reading the letter. The person writing in had developed romantic feelings for their roommate, but they were too afraid to do anything about it. <em>‘I don’t want them to be uncomfortable around me. I’m not even sure how they feel about same sex relationships.’</em> She could relate to this on a personal level because she’d faced a similar situation last year. Molly jotted down a few notes. <em>‘Ask roommate if they like anyone. If they don’t, bring up same sex relationships (or casually make sure they see the advice column to get their honest reaction). Chloe, also advise them about a potential homophobic response.’</em></p>
<p>Molly had received a few such comments over the years – some intentionally hurtful, others made out of ignorance. Bigotry was an unfortunate reality in the LGBTQ+ community. That’s probably why so many teens from wizarding families chose to stay closeted while attending school. Muggle-borns were a lot more open (and less self-conscious) about their identities thanks to positive media representation and access to the internet. Witches and wizards had none of that available to them, and they were rarely taught about gender or sexuality either. This led to confusion and narrow-mindedness in the wizarding world. Molly knew it would never improve without activism. And as she sat there, an idea formed in her mind. <em>Muggle schools teach sex education, so why shouldn’t Hogwarts? </em>She decided right then to start a petition.<em> With enough student signatures and staff support, Professor McGonagall will have to allow it!</em></p>
<p>“Did you come up with anything?” Chloe asked, sitting on the edge of Molly’s desk as she nibbled an apple fritter.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I hope it helps them make a decision.”</p>
<p>Chloe read over her notes. “Oh gods, a homophobic response? They won’t want to do anything if I say that.”</p>
<p>“I know. They need to be aware of the possibility though.”</p>
<p>“Poor kid… unrequited love is bad enough, but facing hatred on top of that?” Chloe shook her head in disbelief. “I can’t even imagine.”</p>
<p>Molly sighed. <em>Guess that answers my question on whether she’s heterosexual or not. </em>Her disappointment only grew when Chloe picked up a photo of Louis celebrating a goal. “Your cousin is so gorgeous! He’s not dating anyone, is he?”</p>
<p>“No, but Louis is a lost cause. He’s already in a one-sided love with someone else,” Molly said, trying to hide how upset she was.</p>
<p>“Really? With who?”</p>
<p>“Lily Rose Potter.”</p>
<p>Chloe wrinkled her nose. “And why doesn’t Miss Famous return his feelings?”</p>
<p>Molly gave a shrug. “Louis is like a little brother to her. He’s been trailing after Lily since they were babies, so I suppose it’s hard for her to see him as anything else.”</p>
<p>“Well as sad as that is for Louis, there are plenty of girls who<em> are</em> interested.” Chloe set the photo down. “He should really move on, you know? Find someone who actually cares about him.”</p>
<p>“Yeah… I’ve tried talking him into dating other girls, but he’s idealistic and set in his ways. Like I said, a real lost cause.” Molly wanted to make it perfectly clear that she would not be playing matchmaker.</p>
<p>“That’s such a damn waste.” Chloe pulled her cotton candy pink hair into a ponytail. “Well, I better type up this reply,” she said, hopping off the desk. “Thanks again for your help, Molly.”</p>
<p>“No problem.” She forced a smile. “Bye, Chloe.” And just like that, her dreams were over. This had happened to her so many times, but it never got any easier. <em>Will I ever find a girl who likes me? </em>Molly wondered, blinking back tears.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Lucy frowned in concentration as she surveyed the chess board. There were several possible moves that she could make. Her opponent had been crowned King three times, but this was Lucy’s first championship final. She couldn’t afford to make any mistakes. After analyzing each countermove, she decided to take Rhys Owens’ knight with her bishop. The Ravenclaw sixth year pushed up his black framed glasses and sent his rook to finish off her pawn. The match remained close as they took turns obliterating each other. Because this was a championship, the pieces were not allowed to offer advice. They had to rely on their own intellect to see them through.</p>
<p>Lucy knew that she was beginning to wear Rhys down once he started rumpling his shaggy brown hair. She’d been studying his mannerisms over the past year, and this is what he did when he got nervous. With some clever maneuvering, she managed to trap his queen between two of her pieces. Lucy sacrificed her rook in the process, but on her next turn, she sent her queen to eliminate his. With Rhys’ most powerful player gone, the title was within reach. <em>Don’t get cocky, Lucy… keep cool and focus! </em>His bishop and rook could still do a lot of damage. And as expected, he went on the offensive and got rid of her knight. They traded strategic moves, trying to break through each other’s mental barriers. By the time Lucy took his bishop, Rhys was wiping the sweat from his brow. <em>I have him! </em>she thought in triumph.</p>
<p>Lucy would win this battle of wits and prove to everyone that she belonged in the Chess Club. She had faced a lot of opposition over the past year – with many of the members being outright antagonistic because of how she looked. Most of them were unpopular and dorky and they didn’t want a “pretty little girl” invading their nerd space. But she would put an end to their sanctimonious bullshit once and for all.</p>
<p>Lucy sent her queen across the board. “Checkmate,” she said, smiling as she met her rival’s gaze. And to her complete surprise, Rhys grinned back at her, showing off the little gap between his two front teeth. He held out his hand. “Well played, Lucy! I’m thoroughly impressed.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said, accepting his handshake.</p>
<p>Lucy heard someone groan. “I can’t believe Princess Ariel beat you, Rhys.” A Muggle-born boy had started calling her that because of her long, tomato red hair. The nickname had unfortunately stuck.</p>
<p>“We’ll have to call her ‘Queen Ariel’ from now on,” another chimed in. “Where’s the crown?”</p>
<p>One of the nicer boys came forward, holding out a sparkly tiara. Rhys took it from him and said, “Allow me to do the honors.” Her heart was beating fast as he set it on top of her head. A camera flash went off. Still in a daze, Lucy stood up and posed for photographs. Her cheeks warmed as Rhys draped an arm around her shoulders. The older Ravenclaw smelled like soap and clean laundry. She was disappointed when he let go of her a short time later.</p>
<p>“You were off your game today, mate,” commented Jake Webber, one of her toughest critics.</p>
<p>“No, I wasn’t,” Rhys all but growled. “Lucy here played spectacular, and she bloody well earned this win! You lot had better stop giving her a hard time. I mean it.”</p>
<p>Jake held up his hands. “Okay. Sorry, Rhys. We’ll lay off.”</p>
<p>Rhys glared at him. “It’s not me you should be apologizing to – it’s Lucy.” He cast his eyes around the room. “And not just Jake, but everyone here.”</p>
<p>Lucy was in a state of shock as the Chess Club issued their apologies. And then Irene, one of the few females members, came up to her. “I know we’ve never been friendly, but I’m proud of you, Lucy. You’ve proven that girls can be good at wizard chess too.”</p>
<p>Lucy wasn’t the emotional sort, but she felt her eyes smarting with tears as Irene gave her a hug. “Thanks. It’ll be your turn next.”</p>
<p>The younger girl grinned. “I hope so! Will you sit with me and my friends?”</p>
<p>Lucy nodded. “I’d like that.”</p>
<p>House elves apparated inside the classroom, carrying trays laden with food and butterbeer. The Chess Club had a party after every tournament, although this was the first time that Lucy felt truly included. She found her eyes flitting towards the dethroned King every now and then. Sure, Rhys was lanky and nerdy, but there was something cute and sincere about him too. Not to mention that he’d always stuck up for her. Aisling and Lily Rose, who were in the same house and year as him, only had good things to say. That pretty much sealed it for Lucy. She <em>liked </em>Rhys Owens. But asking out the older boy terrified her. <em>What if he says no? What if he doesn’t take me seriously? </em>Lucy had never suffered from self-confidence issues until now, and it was a very unwelcome sensation.</p>
<p>She went over to the refreshment table to get another butterbeer. That’s when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Lucy turned and found Rhys standing beside her. “Hi,” she greeted nervously.</p>
<p>“Hey, Lucy.” He ran a hand through his floppy fringe. “Umm, so I was wondering if I could talk to you out in the corridor for a few minutes? It’s a bit loud in here.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” she replied coolly, but inside she was doing somersaults.</p>
<p>“I know I already congratulated you, but you were amazing,” he said once they left the room. “Really. I just wanted you to know that.”</p>
<p>Lucy smiled at him. “I have something to tell you, too. Thank you for defending me today. For always defending me. I really appreciate it, Rhys.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? I feel like I should have done more though.” He frowned. “Your time in the club hasn’t been easy, and for that, I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>She waved her hand dismissively. “Oh, you did plenty. Besides, I’m the sort of person who gets fired up when other people don’t believe in me. It makes me want to prove them wrong.”</p>
<p>Rhys grinned. “And you certainly did! To be honest, I believed in you right after I saw you play for the first time. I knew you had excellent potential. It’s been a real privilege watching you improve this past year.”</p>
<p>Lucy’s heart soared with happiness. “That’s a very nice compliment.”</p>
<p>He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I mean every word. I only wish I had talked to you sooner.” Rhys exhaled. “That’s why I need to ask you something important now.”</p>
<p>“Yes? What is it?” she asked eagerly.</p>
<p>“Will you go to Hogsmeade with me on Sunday?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! But that’s Valentine’s Day.”</p>
<p>“I know.” He gave her a sheepish smile. “I’m asking you out on a date. So how ‘bout it, Queen Lucy?”</p>
<p>She beamed at him. “I’d love to! And you know, I kinda like being referred to as a queen.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “Course you do. You were probably royalty in a past life, while I was just a lowly knight trying to catch your eye.”</p>
<p>Lucy reached for his hand. “Well you succeeded in <em>this</em> lifetime.” Rhys brushed a kiss against her knuckles, making her cheeks blaze with color. She cleared her throat. “And here I thought chivalry was dead.”</p>
<p>“Not with me, it isn’t.” He twined his long fingers with hers. “I love medieval history – knighthood and all that. I find it fascinating.”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to tell me about it on our date then.”</p>
<p>His gray eyes sparkled with excitement. “Yeah? I can get a bit long winded though.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine with me.” Rhys could talk about medieval history in that sexy Welsh accent of his for hours and she wouldn’t mind in the slightest. Lucy had finally won her nerd in shining armor.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Freddie looked around the sparsely occupied Great Hall. Most of the older students were celebrating Valentine’s Day in Hogsmeade. His group of friends had chosen to stay behind – mostly to avoid all the lovey-dovey couples.</p>
<p>Lily Rose arrived a few minutes later with Aisling and Scorpius. She handed round little bags of heart-shaped chocolates. Then Louis used ‘Orchideous’ to conjure a bouquet of flowers. He held them out and said, “For you, Lily.”</p>
<p>“They’re so pretty! Thank you!” She gave Louis a hug with her free arm and kissed his ruddy cheek.</p>
<p>Freddie felt a traitorous stab of jealousy. The last time Lily Rose had been affectionate with him was on his seventeenth birthday – over two months ago now. He was usually the one to initiate contact, and even then, all he could do was sling an arm around her shoulders like a mate. He couldn’t hold her hand in the corridors… or pull her close enough to feel her heartbeat… or kiss her rosebud lips and make her smile up at him. <em>Why in Godric’s name did I have to fall for the same girl as Louis?</em></p>
<p>Aisling’s question broke through his self-pity. “So, who here got valentines?”</p>
<p>“I did,” Freddie replied. “Well, it’s more of an invitation really. She wants to meet in the courtyard after dinner.” He’d also received a hand-made valentine with the words: <em>‘I think about you all the time’ </em>written in fancy calligraphy. But he wouldn’t tell them about that one… it meant far too much to him.</p>
<p>A crease appeared between Lily Rose’s eyebrows. “Are you planning on going?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It would be rude not to.” He took a sip of butterbeer. “What about you, Lils? Any confessions of love?”</p>
<p>“No. I think boys are afraid of me because of what I did to Adam.”</p>
<p>Freddie knew this wasn’t true. Lily Rose had plenty of admirers. Their avoidance was mostly due to her close relationships with the three boys sitting round the table. All the blokes he’d talked to believed it was only a matter of time before she chose one of her friends to date.</p>
<p>“Louis got loads,” Molly broke in. “Chocolates too, but he won’t eat them in case they’re spiked with love potion.”</p>
<p>Lily Rose immediately went into a rant about how unethical they were. “Freddie, I wish your dad would stop making them.”</p>
<p>“I’ve tried convincing him, but he won’t budge since they’re best sellers. I don’t like those bloody things either.” Freddie had been a victim of one back in fourth year. He’d made a right arse of himself for a whole day until the effects wore off.</p>
<p>Selena wandered over to the table, covering a yawn.</p>
<p>“Did you just get up?” Molly asked the Ravenclaw.</p>
<p>“Mmmhmm. I didn’t sleep well last night.”</p>
<p>Freddie smirked. “Too busy thinking about your crush?”</p>
<p>“I don’t have a crush.” Her big hazel eyes locked onto his. “I was picking up on other people’s feelings. Very strong, distracting ones. That’s what kept me awake.”</p>
<p>Heat crept up his neck. <em>Is she talking about me? Godric’s balls, what do I have to do to keep this batty girl out of my head?!</em> He wondered if Occlumency would help, but then dismissed the idea because Selena was a Seer, not a Legilimens.</p>
<p>“Did you bring your tarot cards with you?” Molly asked.</p>
<p>“Of course. I’ll give you a reading after lunch.” Selena started piling food onto her plate. For such a little thing, she sure could eat.</p>
<p>Freddie and Louis chatted about Quidditch until Selena took out her cards. “Is there a question on your mind? Or do you want a general reading?”</p>
<p>“I want to know about romance,” Molly replied.</p>
<p>Selena began to shuffle the deck. “I’ll do a three-card spread. Those are best for a broad overview.” She cut the deck into three piles. The first card she turned over was the Queen of Wands. “This card represents the current you. The queen is hardworking, inspiring, and supportive.” Selena turned over another one. “The Sun forecasts a time of upcoming joy and growth.” The last card was the Two of Cups. “A new relationship is on the horizon, but I can’t say for sure whether it’s romantic or not. The two of cups does indicate a kindred spirit though. This person will be very influential in your life.”</p>
<p>Molly smiled. “That’s good to know! I suppose you can’t tell me when all this is going to happen?”</p>
<p>“There’s usually a six-month window, but I’ll let you know if I have any dreams about it.” Selena started shuffling the cards again. “Would anyone else like a reading?” She glanced across the table at Louis. “Tarot can lend us wisdom in our time of need.”</p>
<p>Louis averted his gaze from the Seer, looking very uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the offer, but we’ll pass,” Freddie answered for his cousin. “Louis, we should head down to the pitch. Is everyone coming to our friendly?”</p>
<p>“I am,” Lily Rose replied. Molly and Aisling said they’d be there too, but Scorpius needed to finish an essay, and Selena was going back to her dormitory for a nap. The Weasley boys said goodbye and left the Great Hall.</p>
<p>“Selena wanted to give me a reading, but I know what I have to do,” Louis said once they were in the courtyard. “She doesn’t need to tell me.”</p>
<p>Freddie shoved his hands into his coat pockets. “Asking Lily out you mean?”</p>
<p>He nodded. “I’ll never be able to move forward if I don’t say something.” The wind blew through his layered, chin-length hair. “I need to hear her decision. And then I need to make my own about this exchange program.”</p>
<p>“When are you going to ask her?”</p>
<p>“After I take my O.W.Ls. I won’t be able to focus if I do it before.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that makes sense.”</p>
<p>Louis glanced over at him. His deep blue eyes looked sad and vulnerable. “I don’t think she’ll say yes. I know it’s hopeless.”</p>
<p>Freddie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Don’t think like that. Nothing’s hopeless.”</p>
<p>“But she wasn’t even bothered when Molly told her how many valentines I got. All she did was rant about love potions. There wasn’t even a hint of jealousy.”</p>
<p>Freddie tried not to laugh. Louis might be taller, but he was the same sulking little boy. “Ranting shows that she cares. Lily isn’t the jealous type though. Even if she were bothered, I doubt she’d show it.”</p>
<p>“You think?” he asked, brightening a bit.</p>
<p>“Yeah, so stop with the bloody negativity! I want us to win today, which means that <em>you</em> need to be on your game.”</p>
<p>Louis rolled his eyes. “That’s all you care about, isn’t it? Not my romantic crisis.”</p>
<p>He mussed his cousin’s golden mop. “No, you brat! How could I not care about your crisis? You’re practically my little brother. I just want you to be happy.” <em>Even if it means giving up my own, </em>he added silently.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Lily Rose couldn’t focus on her Potions textbook. She was too busy wondering why Freddie hadn’t given her anything for Valentine’s Day. She’d sent him an anonymous card, but he hadn’t even mentioned it during lunch. <em>Maybe he didn’t like the valentine… maybe he thought it was creepy</em>. Lily Rose shut her book in frustration.<em> Uggh, life would be so much easier if I didn’t fancy him!</em></p>
<p>A tapping at the window interrupted her train of thought. She hopped off the bed and saw an owl peering in at her. Lily Rose pushed the pane open, letting the bedraggled bird inside. She smoothed her hand over its damp feathers. “Poor thing. Guess it’s raining, huh?” The owl gave a hoot as she untied the small package. Inside was a Patented Daydream Charm from Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and an illustrated card with a ginger cat sitting beside a vase of roses. When she opened it, she recognized Freddie’s familiar scrawl. <em>‘To my favorite know-it-all, from your favorite jokester. Have fun!’ </em>He’d even drawn a little smiley face.</p>
<p>“Did you get a valentine?” Aisling asked, walking over.</p>
<p>“Yeah. From Freddie.”</p>
<p>“I’ve used one of these before! Mine was medieval themed with a princess and a knight. Very sweet and innocent as it was meant for younger witches. But this one says 16+, so it must be steamy!” Her friend started giggling as she read the outside of the box. “‘Take a tropical island vacation with the half-clothed man of your dreams.’ Well! Aren’t you a lucky girl, Miss Potter.”</p>
<p>“Freddie’s just teasing me like always,” she mumbled, feeling embarrassed.</p>
<p>“I dunno, seems like a thoughtful gift to me. I hope you’re going to use it.”</p>
<p>“I am. Purely out of curiosity though,” she added. “It seems a clever bit of magic.”</p>
<p>“Sure – keep telling yourself that, but I know you’re desperate for a good snog with a hot bloke! Who are you going to think about?”</p>
<p>“Umm, probably a professional Quidditch player,” she lied. “Guess I’ll have to narrow it down to who will look the best with his shirt off.”</p>
<p>Aisling’s dark eyes sparkled with amusement. “That’s going to be a hard decision.”</p>
<p>“I know, right?” They broke into peals of laughter.</p>
<p>“Oi, I’m trying to finish an essay here!” Tulika scolded. “Can you please stop that racket?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Tulie,” they said, chastened.</p>
<p>Lily Rose crumbled up some vanilla biscuits and fed the barn owl from the palm of her hand. “Thanks for delivering my valentine in such rotten weather. You can stay here until the rain lets up.” The owl gave a grateful hoot and started preening its feathers – clearly in no hurry to leave.</p>
<p>She spent the rest of the evening studying, taking a shower, and trying not to think about the Daydream Charm. The wall lanterns switched off at eleven, but Lily Rose turned on her canopy light and drew the curtains. Daisy gave her a curious look as she opened the box. It contained a small vial of pink liquid along with a set of instructions.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Point your wand at the potion vial and say: ‘Ignis Amare.’ The liquid will sparkle when it’s been activated. Drink the entire potion, say the name of your desired mate, and picture their face. Once the daydream has begun, it cannot be interrupted. Side-effects include drooling and a dazed expression. Not recommended for use while attending classes, working, or when operating machinery. If you choose to ignore this advisory, we are not responsible for any disciplinary measures and/or injuries received while under the influence. Use responsibly.’</em>
</p>
<p>She let out a long exhale. “Well, here goes.” Lily Rose activated the Daydream Charm and drank the potion in one gulp. It tasted like strawberry-lemonade. “Freddie Weasley,” she whispered, closing her eyes and imagining his handsome face.</p>
<p>Within seconds, hazy pink clouds appeared behind her eyelids. When they dissipated, she found herself on a white sandy beach. And there – at the edge of the clear turquoise water – stood Freddie. The sun was shining down on his brown skin, highlighting his wide shoulders and biceps. Lily Rose called out his name. He turned and flashed her that irresistible grin of his. Now that Freddie was facing her, his defined abdominal muscles were fully in view.<em> Sweet Merlin, does he really look like that under his shirt? </em>She somehow doubted that he was quite so built in real life.</p>
<p>As Freddie swept her into a tight hug, she could feel the warmth of his skin against her own. “I’m glad you’re here,” he said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>She smiled up at him. “Me too, Freddie. This is such a beautiful place.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to go swimming?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” she replied.</p>
<p>Freddie took her hand and led her into the water. <em>I can’t believe this isn’t real… how did the Weasley twins develop such incredible magic?</em> She decided to ask George about it when she saw him over summer break. The ocean became deeper as they waded further in.</p>
<p>“Come here, sweetheart,” he said, bending slightly. “Put your arms ‘round my neck.”</p>
<p>She did so, and when he righted himself, the water buoyed her up, putting them at eye level. Lightning coursed through her body as Freddie’s lips found hers. It was a thousand times better than anything she’d experienced with Adam Bentley. <em>But this isn’t real,</em> Lily Rose reminded herself as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their heated snogging session went on for quite some time (with the occasional oxygen break in between).</p>
<p>“Gods, you’re driving me crazy,” he murmured. “We better stop, love.”</p>
<p>Lily Rose reluctantly let go of him. Then Freddie scooped her into his arms and carried her out of the ocean. She thought back to her sixteenth birthday when they had that charged moment in the water. <em>Did Freddie send the Tropical Island Daydream because of what happened between us? Could it be his way of saying that he fancies me too?</em></p>
<p>Freddie set her down and they walked hand-in-hand along the shore. The sun began to set, painting the sky a brilliant orange. It was so bright that the couple was forced to retreat under an umbrella. As they lay on the blanket facing one another, Lily Rose ran a finger along his angular jawline.</p>
<p>“Are you going to kiss me this time?” he asked, smiling.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Lily Rose touched her lips to his, savoring their softness. The kisses in the ocean were passionate, but these were sweet and romantic.</p>
<p>Freddie pulled back a minute later. “Open your eyes, sweetheart. You’re missing the sunset.”</p>
<p>The sky had faded to a lovely coral streaked with gold. “Wow,” she murmured, sitting up. He draped an arm around her as they watched the spectacular sight.</p>
<p>Freddie’s lips brushed her temple. “I have to go now. Thank you for coming here today.”</p>
<p>She met his amber eyes. “I wish you could stay.”</p>
<p>He cradled her cheek. “We’ll see each other again.” And with one last kiss, the Daydream faded to black.</p>
<p>Lily Rose felt a happy, floating sensation that was similar to a Cheering Charm. But as her senses slowly returned, she became more and more embarrassed. <em>Dear Merlin, how am I going to look at Freddie without blushing?! No, calm down… it wasn’t really him; it was just a simulation – an actor following a script. The real Freddie would have been playful and teasing. </em>That’s what Lily Rose liked most about him: how much fun he was. No simulation would ever be able to capture Fred Weasley’s exuberant personality, nor could it replicate their flirtatious banter.</p>
<p><em>I should have chosen someone that I didn’t know, because then I wouldn’t be comparing the Daydream version to the real man.</em> Yes, she had enjoyed herself, but she refused to get worked up over something that hadn’t actually happened. That’s what Lily Rose told herself anyway. The truth, however, was a bit more complicated. Her attraction towards him had been very real indeed. That’s why she was nervous about seeing Freddie tomorrow. <em>What if I get the sudden urge to touch him? </em>Suppressing those feelings had been hard enough before the Daydream Charm. Now though… well, it might be impossible.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bonus scene:</strong>
</p>
<p>Lily Rose hurried out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, but Freddie caught up to her with his much longer stride. “Don’t try to avoid me, Lils. I’m not letting you off that easily!”</p>
<p>Her green eyes widened. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“The Daydream Charm last night.” He gave her a sly smirk. “I want to know how it went.”</p>
<p>Lily Rose turned pink and looked away from him. “It was nice. Thank you for sending it.”</p>
<p><em>“</em>You’re welcome, love.” He poked her in the arm. “So, who did you think about?”</p>
<p>“Umm, Patrick O’Connor from the Appleby Arrows.”</p>
<p>Freddie inwardly groaned. <em>Another pretty boy like that wanker Bentley! Lils really has rubbish taste in men. </em>He was ready to voice this thought aloud when she brought up his courtyard meeting. “Yeah, it was a bit awkward. She asked me out, but I had to turn her down.”</p>
<p>Lily Rose met his gaze. “Why? She wasn’t your type?”</p>
<p>He rubbed the back of his neck. “Nah, she was cute enough, but I like someone else. I told her that she deserved to be with someone who would put her first – not a bloke like me who already has someone else on his mind.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Then I suppose you did the right thing.” Lily Rose didn’t say anything for several seconds. “Aren’t you going to tell me who you fancy?”</p>
<p>Freddie stepped closer to her. “Can you keep a secret?”</p>
<p>“Course I can,” she replied, glancing up at him.</p>
<p>He pushed aside her soft curls and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “So can I, Lilybud.” Then he flashed her a cheeky grin before jogging down the corridor. <em>She’ll get me back for that, but I don’t care… making her blush was definitely worth it. </em>Freddie smiled all the way to Potions.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Closing note: I listened to “As the world falls down” by David Bowie on repeat while writing the daydream sequence. That was a rather fun scene lol. Moodboards for Molly and Lucy are now up on my <a href="https://d-leveille.livejournal.com/9213.html"><strong>livejournal</strong> </a>^.^ Until next time, please stay healthy and safe!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Love Songs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Muggle-themed Prom arrives at Hogwarts. Lily Rose and Freddie's feelings intensify, but Louis' confession complicates things.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, everyone! Once again, allow me to apologize for my lengthy hiatus. Last year was a tough one, and I didn’t have a lot of energy for my ongoing projects (although I managed a few oneshots for other hp couples, so check them out if you’re curious:) I hope all of you are doing well during this difficult time. Thank you for sticking with me until now! And without further ado, here’s a chapter that’s been a long time coming…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*.*.*.*</p>
<p>
  <em>-The Hogwarts Herald-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>June 1, 2021</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Muggle-themed Ball Comes to Hogwarts”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>By Molly Weasley</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hogwarts continues its new tradition of introducing Muggle pop culture to the magical community with an end of the year ball known as “The Prom.” Fifth-years and above are encouraged to forgo their dress robes and attend wearing Muggle formal wear (i.e. fancy gowns and suits). Dates are not required, so all of you single witches and wizards can come with a group of friends.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Muggle Studies Pop Culture Club are the gracious organizers of the event. Due to the popularity of the hit Muggle TV show ‘Stranger Things,’ the prom committee has decided to play songs from the 1980s. As children of that decade, Professors Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have volunteered as DJs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Decorations will remain a surprise, but the president of the club provided us with a sneak peek. “The ball is going to be outside,” Freddie Weasley said. “We’ve got some special things planned.” When asked about the possibility of rain, the president assured us that a weather-proof barrier would be erected. “We all know how unpredictable the highlands can be, but cold and damp won’t ruin the night.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Prom has traditionally been a perk for upperclassmen only, which is why younger students cannot attend. Invitations will be sent out to fifth, sixth, and seventh-years this weekend with further details.</em>
</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Hogwarts School</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>of Witchcraft and Wizardry</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>cordially invites,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Miss Lily Rose Potter,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>to attend their first annual Prom.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>*.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Location: the Quidditch Pitch</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Date: June 12<sup>th</sup> at 8 PM</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>*.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please bring this invitation with you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>for admittance.</em>
</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Flickering torches lined the path as Lily Rose and her friends headed for the Quidditch Pitch. The air was chilly, but a sky full of stars promised a rain-free night. Louis offered his arm like a gentleman. “You look really beautiful, Lily.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said, slipping her arm through his. “You look quite handsome yourself.” Louis was the tallest in their group now, which still caught her off guard. She glanced at his profile, taking in his perfect nose and chiseled jawline. He was starting to resemble his father more every day. <em>It’s no wonder that half the girls in the school are in love with him, </em>she thought.<em> He’ll be in high demand tonight.</em></p>
<p>He smiled at her. “Will you save the first and last slow dances for me?”</p>
<p>“I already promised the first dance to Scorpius, but you can have the last one. Your fan club will be disappointed though,” she joked.</p>
<p>“Let them. You’ll always be the most important girl in my life.”</p>
<p>His tender expression made her stomach lurch. It felt as though she’d missed a step going down the grand staircase. Lily Rose wasn’t oblivious; she had noticed Louis getting bolder during the past few weeks. She could tell that he was leading up to something big, and she didn’t need to be a Seer to know that whatever he was planning, it would probably take place tonight.</p>
<p>Someone stumbled into her from behind. “Sorry, Lily Rose,” Selena apologized. “I’m not used to walking in these heels.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay.”</p>
<p>Once Selena had righted herself, Louis asked Lily Rose what her shoes looked like.</p>
<p>She lifted the hem of her long skirt to show off a pair of strappy silver sandals. She’d painted her toes with the same glow-in-the-dark polish as her fingernails.</p>
<p>“Woah, nice nail polish! Is that from my uncle’s shop?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, the WonderWitch line. I thought it would look cool in the dark.”</p>
<p>“It does. I like the purple.”</p>
<p>All of her roommates used a different color: neon pink for Selena, neon blue for Aisling, and neon orange for Tulika.</p>
<p>Molly and Freddie were checking invitations at the gate. His face lit up as they approached. “Hey! I saved us a table. Molls, can you take care of things here while I show them where it is?”</p>
<p>“Sure, but don’t be too long.” Molly met their gaze. “We’ve already caught five underclassmen with fake invitations. The real ones have an invisible seal. Watch.” Molly pointed her wand at Lily’s Rose’s card and murmured “Revelio.” A gold crescent moon encircled by stars glowed in the center like a hidden watermark. It was most definitely Professor McGonagall’s doing.</p>
<p>Freddie led the way through the gate, giving Lily Rose an excuse to stare at him. He looked almost like another person with his newly shorn hair and impeccably tailored clothing. His pristine white shirt and charcoal gray trousers were fitted enough to show off his muscular physique. It was a far cry from the baggy school uniform that he usually wore.</p>
<p>“What do you guys think?” Freddie asked, glancing over his shoulder.</p>
<p>Lily Rose blushed when she realized that she’d been too busy admiring him to even notice anything else. She pulled her eyes from Freddie and took in her surroundings. The Pitch had been utterly transformed into something right out of a fairy tale. White marquee tents strung with champagne-colored lights were set up along the perimeter of the field. But the dance floor was the real stunner; it sparkled like the starry sky above.</p>
<p>“Wow, you did an amazing job with the decorations!”</p>
<p>Freddie beamed at her. “Thanks, but I can’t take credit for the dance floor. Your mum is the one who did the enchantment.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t even feel chilly in here,” she commented as they walked towards the tents.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s the weather-proof barrier.” Freddie pointed upwards. “There’s an invisible roof over our heads – kinda like a giant bubblehead charm. But we’ll lift it at the end of the night when we set off the fireworks.”</p>
<p>Lily Rose took off her short cape and draped it over the back of her chair. The Weasley boys were gaping at her when she glanced back up. She gave them a shy smile. The bodice of her white dress had a strapless sweetheart neckline embellished with sparkly jewels. It was a true “princess gown” right down to the poufy tulle skirt and tiara-style headband. She’d even tamed her frizzy curls into smooth, rippling waves.</p>
<p>Freddie let out a low whistle. “You all look fantastic,” he said while staring at Lily Rose.</p>
<p>Lucy breezed over in a slinky gold dress with a plunging neckline and black elbow-length gloves. Her long hair was tucked under in an elegant faux bob, and her red lipstick and smoky eyeshadow were the epitome of glamour. “What about me? How do I look?” she asked, striking a pose.</p>
<p>“Like a 1920s starlet,” Lily Rose replied.</p>
<p>Freddie, on the other hand, was not impressed. “What in Merlin’s name are you wearing? You look about twenty-five in that get-up!”</p>
<p>“That’s the idea, darling,” she drawled in a posh accent.</p>
<p>“It’s completely inappropriate!”</p>
<p>She wagged a satin-gloved finger at him. “I’ll have you know that Auntie Fleur helped me choose this dress, so you aren’t allowed to criticize it.”</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to say something else, but Lily Rose placed a hand on his forearm. “Let it go, Freddie,” she said quietly. “Lucy’s just trying to wind you up.”</p>
<p>He exhaled. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Lils.” His expression softened as he met her gaze. “Will you save me a dance tonight?”</p>
<p>Her heart skipped a beat. “Of course.”</p>
<p>It took him a few seconds to look away. “Well, I should get back to Molly. See you guys in a bit!”</p>
<p><em>‘Every Little Thing She Does is Magic’ </em>blared over the speakers and Lucy insisted they go out on the dance floor. Lily Rose laughed as they moved to the music. It felt good to just let go and have some fun. The song was quickly followed by <em>‘I Think We’re Alone Now’</em> by Tiffany. Lily Rose, Aisling, and Selena belted out the chorus. The dance floor slowly began to fill up, but she needed a break after about ten minutes.</p>
<p>Lily Rose sat beside Scorpius, who hadn’t come out with them. “Are we still on for the first slow dance?” she asked, taking a sip of Butterbeer.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I just feel weird during fast songs. I don’t know how to dance like everyone else does.”</p>
<p>“There’s nothing to it really. I’ll show you.”</p>
<p>When the first slow song started playing, Scorpius stood up and extended his hand in a courtly gesture. “Shall we, milady?” She took it, smiling, and they made their way out onto the dance floor. With her heels on, she was nearly as tall as him. The sides of their heads brushed as they swayed to <em>‘Heaven’</em> by Bryan Adams.</p>
<p>“Other girls will probably ask you to dance,” she pointed out.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. I don’t mind if it’s just a dance… I just hope no one asks me out. What am I supposed to say if they do?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, well you could always say that you like someone else,” she replied. “That’s what Freddie said when he got asked out on Valentine’s Day.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I suppose lying is better than saying I’m not interested in dating.” He frowned. “What if they ask who I like though?”</p>
<p>“That’s none of their business, but if you want to keep it polite, just give them my name. We’re usually together anyway.” In fact, many people already thought they were a couple.</p>
<p>When a fast song came on afterwards, Lily Rose attempted to teach Scorpius how to dance, but his movements were too stiff and self-conscious. She took pity on him and they returned to the table.</p>
<p>Lily Rose nibbled at a cauldron cake while she scanned the crowd for Freddie. She spotted him in a group with Baz and some of his other Gryffindor mates. He was laughing as he did the robot dance to New Order’s <em>‘Blue Monday.’</em> Seeing him having so much fun made her smile. <em>There he is… always the life of the party,</em> she thought fondly.</p>
<p>When he came back with Baz, she noticed that he’d rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and removed his bowtie. Freddie’s light brown eyes were still shining with high spirits. She tried not to watch him as he downed a bottle of Gillywater. He was joking around with Baz when a petite girl came up to the table and shyly asked him for the next slow dance.</p>
<p>“Sure, love. What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Andie Hooper,” she replied, going pink.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Andie.” He held out his hand. “I’m Freddie Weasley.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. I cheer for you at all your matches.”</p>
<p>He flashed her that irresistible grin of his. “That’s really sweet of you. Thanks so much for your support. Here, why don’t you sit down?”</p>
<p>Lily Rose hid her amusement by raising her glass to her lips. Louis was usually the one who got all the fangirls, but Freddie had his fair share, too. They chatted until <em>‘Take My Breath Away’</em> by Berlin started playing. And then she watched him leave with the adorable Andie on his arm.</p>
<p>“Hey, you wanna dance, Potter?” Baz asked, snapping her out of it.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’d like that.”</p>
<p>Baz was usually flirtatious, but he kept a respectful distance between them while they danced. His black hair was spiked up, making him appear more roguish than usual. He winked at her and started singing “take my breath away” in a shrill soprano voice that earned him more than a few glares.</p>
<p>Lily Rose broke into a fit of giggles. “You’re such a goofball! It’s no wonder you get along so well with Freddie.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of my partner in crime, you gonna ask him for a dance?”</p>
<p>“Oh, he already asked me to save him one.”</p>
<p>“Make sure it’s a real sappy love song.” Baz gave her a wink. “Freddie’s a closet romantic, you know.”</p>
<p>She laughed. “Is he?”</p>
<p>“Yep. Like when we were at Quidditch camp, he’d give Bianca bouquets of flowers.” Baz wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Not to mention all those tooth-rotting displays of affection that I was forced to witness.”</p>
<p>Her stomach sank. “If it was going so well, then why did they break up?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “All Freddie told me was that Bianca didn’t want a long-distance relationship, but if you ask me, I think something dramatic happened between them. Cause one day, she just started ignoring him.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t make any sense,” she said, frowning. “I can’t imagine Freddie doing something wrong. I mean, according to you, he was the perfect boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s a mystery all right.”</p>
<p>After the song ended, they went over to the refreshment table together.</p>
<p>“By the way, what did Bianca look like?” she asked, trying to act nonchalant.</p>
<p>“Smoking hot… fit body, long brown hair, green eyes.” He gave her an appraising glance. “A bit like you actually.” The he let out a bark of laughter. “Bloody hell, I think I just figured it out! I can’t tell you though – Freddie would hex my bollocks off if I did.”</p>
<p>“Come on, you can’t say that and then not tell me!”</p>
<p>“Nope. It isn’t worth my life.” He tapped her on the forehead. “You’re a smart girl, Potter. I’m sure you’ll work it out. By the way, d’you think Selena would dance with me if I asked?”</p>
<p>That surprised her. “Yeah, I’m sure she would. Most boys tend to keep their distance because they’re intimidated by her gift.”</p>
<p>“Not me! I think it would be dead useful to know what’s going to happen.” He cocked an eyebrow. “Think she’ll tell my fortune while we’re dancing?”</p>
<p>She gave him a sly smile. “There’s only one way to find out.”</p>
<p>“I better go ask her then! See ya around, Potter.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, see you.”</p>
<p>She went to the restroom, her mind still whirling from Baz’s revelation. <em>Could Freddie have gone out with Bianca because she resembled me? And if he did, could she have found out about it somehow and then broke up with him because of it?</em></p>
<p>“You shouldn’t frown, dear – it makes you look constipated,” the mirror chided while she washed her hands. “And may I suggest a bit of color for your lips?”</p>
<p>The mirror had a point. She dug around in her skirt pocket for her tube of pink lipgloss.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s much better, dearie. You have fun out there tonight!”</p>
<p>She smiled at her reflection. “Thanks, I will.”</p>
<p>“Lily Rose!” someone called out as she left the restroom. She turned to see Adam Bentley coming towards her. They had barely spoken to each other since their very public breakup in the Great Hall.</p>
<p>He raked a hand through his hair. “Umm, I was wondering if we could talk for a few minutes? There’s something I need to say before I leave school.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, all right.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go outside. It’s too loud in here.”</p>
<p>She nodded and they headed for the exit. A blast of cold air made her shiver as she stepped onto the grounds. Lily Rose cast a wandless warming charm to protect against the chill. A couple was snogging near the doors, so they started walking down the graveled pathway.</p>
<p>“I want to apologize for everything that happened two years ago,” Adam said after a moment of silence. “I was an immature arsehole who treated girls like dirt. I have a lot of guilt for that.” He met her gaze. “I’m sorry for cheating on you, Lily. I feel terrible for hurting you back then.”</p>
<p>Her nose tingled with emotion. “Thank you for apologizing. And I’m sorry, too… I shouldn’t have slapped you like that.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I deserved it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe you did,” she agreed, chuckling. “So, what are you doing after graduation?”</p>
<p>“Oh, the Montrose Magpies invited me to their training camp this summer.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s great! Congratulations.”</p>
<p>He smiled at her. “Thanks. I’ll try my best to impress them. Anyway, are you enjoying yourself tonight?”</p>
<p>“I am. What about you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I came with my girlfriend. We’ve been going out for nearly four months now, which is the longest relationship I’ve ever had. She’s the one who encouraged me to apologize to all the girls I’ve hurt.”</p>
<p>“And how has that gone?”</p>
<p>“Not so good. A lot of cursing and hexing, mostly. That’s why I really appreciate you hearing me out.”</p>
<p>“To be honest, I was always hoping for an apology from you. It feels good to get some closure.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, definitely,” Adam agreed. “It’s a weight off my shoulders. Now I can graduate without any regrets.”</p>
<p>They made small talk for another minute before turning back. Lily Rose said goodbye to her ex-boyfriend at the gate and found Selena and Scorpius sitting at their table. “You’ll never believe what just happened.” And then she proceeded to tell them.</p>
<p>“Well, I was not expecting that,” Selena commented, pushing up her light pink glasses.</p>
<p>“You mean, something actually escaped your inner eye?” Scorpius teased.</p>
<p>She sniffed. “I never claimed to be all knowing.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s better that way,” Lily Rose added. “Life should contain the occasional surprise. It makes things more interesting.”</p>
<p>Molly stopped by to take some photos. She also let them use her Muggle instant camera. Lily Rose was able to get a selfie with Freddie. For those few seconds, his cheek was pressed against hers. She could smell the woodsy scent of his cologne.</p>
<p>They watched the photo develop with their heads bent close together. “Oh, that’s a good one! Can I have it?” he asked eagerly.</p>
<p>“No, but I’ll make you a copy.”</p>
<p>“Aww, come on – it’s not the same thing. I want the original.” And before she could reply, he snagged the photo away from her and tucked it into the back pocket of his trousers. “Thank you, Lilybud,” he said, flashing her a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>“Freddie, give it back!”</p>
<p>He dashed away and called out, “We’ll get another one this summer, okay?” before disappearing into the crowd.</p>
<p>She heaved a sigh. <em>That boy really is insufferable. </em>But she couldn’t keep the smile from her face. If he wanted the photo that badly, then it must have meant as much to him as it did to her.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Freddie kept an eye out for Lily Rose throughout the night. When <em>‘Just like heaven’</em> by the Cure started playing, he suggested they all get up and dance. And once they were out there, he grabbed her hand and spun her around. He even dipped her once or twice. Lily Rose grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling under the lantern light. <em>Sweet Godric, she’s gorgeous… </em>It took all of his willpower not to kiss her right there and then.</p>
<p>As he’d anticipated, the next song was a slow one. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Can I cash in on that dance you promised?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>He placed his hands on her waist and Lily Rose draped her arms about his neck. A spark of attraction surged through his body when she pulled him closer. They were practically hugging now. Freddie breathed in the intoxicating scent of her perfume.</p>
<p>“You smell nice. What’s that scent you’re wearing?”</p>
<p>“Vanilla orange blossom,” she replied softly.</p>
<p>It reminded him of warmth and sunshine and home. He closed his eyes and listened to the sappy song lyrics.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind not knowing what I’m headed for… you can take me to the skies… it’s like being lost in heaven, when I’m lost in your eyes. I just fell – don’t know why… something’s there we can’t deny… and when I first knew, was when I first looked at you.”</p>
<p><em>Merlin’s pants, I can’t even make fun of it because that’s exactly how I feel about her. </em>As the song drew to a close, she shifted her hands to his shoulders and gazed up at him. The loving expression on her face made his heart set off at a gallop.</p>
<p>“Freddie, I—”</p>
<p>But he couldn’t let her finish that sentence. If she did, there would be no going back. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Thank you, Lils. That was lovely.” And then he stepped out of her embrace and left the dance floor. He needed to put as much distance between them as he could before he did something unforgivable.</p>
<p>The cold air outside was like a shock to his system. He took in several deep breaths. Once he had his bearings, he strode down to the lake. The moon’s reflection shimmered on the water’s surface. Freddie leaned against a boulder and stared up at the endless sky full of stars. It was an awe-inspiring sight.</p>
<p>“Freddie!” He spun around and saw Lucy walking towards him. His cousin had a jacket draped over her skimpy dress. “Hey, are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Just needed some air.”</p>
<p>She crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you sure it wasn’t because of your slow dance with Lily?”</p>
<p>“Why would it be?” he shot back.</p>
<p>“Uh, maybe because you’re completely in love with her,” she said sarcastically.</p>
<p>He blanched. “Was it really that obvious?”</p>
<p>“To me, yes, but that’s because I know you so well.” Lucy leaned on the boulder beside him.</p>
<p>Freddie swore under his breath. “I hope Louis didn’t see us.”</p>
<p>“Will you forget about him for one bloody minute?! He’s my cousin too, and I care about him, but he has to get over this one-sided crush! Louis is wrecking both of your lives, and Lily’s too. You’ve no idea how frustrating it is to just stand here and watch it happen!”</p>
<p>“You think this is any easier for me? Because it bloody well isn’t!” he bellowed. It was the first time he’d allowed himself to get angry over the situation. Freddie let out a long exhale and tried to regain some composure. “There’s nothing I can do about it, Luce.”</p>
<p>She scoffed. “You could tell Lily how you feel for a start.”</p>
<p>He shook his head. “That’s not even an option. You don’t get it because you’re a girl, but for blokes, there’s an unwritten code; we don’t go after the same bird. It’s a territory thing.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, do you even know how sexist that sounds?!”</p>
<p>Freddie ran a hand over his much shorter hair. “I didn’t mean for it to come off that way. I just want Louis to get his chance. He’s finally worked up enough courage to make a move and I’m going to respect that. This is his night, not mine.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, and I think we both know how Lily will respond.”</p>
<p>He heaved a sigh. “We can’t be sure of anything, Luce.”</p>
<p>“Are you blind? You’re the one she fancies!”</p>
<p>Freddie thought of that moment when Lily Rose had started to say something before he’d run away like a coward. He looked out at the water. “Even if that’s true, she might go out with Louis anyway. She might give him a chance.”</p>
<p>“No, she won’t. Lily’s too madly in love with you to say yes to him out of pity.”</p>
<p>Hope bloomed inside his chest and it made him feel like a traitor. Freddie hated the fact that his own happiness depended upon his cousin’s heartbreak. <em>I’m disgusting.</em></p>
<p>She placed a hand on his arm. “You’re not a bad person, Freddie.”</p>
<p>“Then why do I feel like one?”</p>
<p>“Oh, please! If you were, you wouldn’t be fighting against yourself right now.” She rolled her eyes. “You Gryffindors and your obnoxious honor.”</p>
<p>He cracked a smile. “Well, we can’t all be self-serving Slytherins like you.”</p>
<p>She punched his bicep. “Don’t you bloody start!”</p>
<p>Freddie only laughed. Lucy hadn’t put much strength behind it.</p>
<p>“Seriously though, I want you to know that I’m on your side,” she said, her tone softer now.</p>
<p>He slung an arm around her shoulders. “Thanks, Luce. That means a lot.”</p>
<p>“Are you ready to go back?”</p>
<p>Freddie gave a nod. As they headed towards the Quidditch Pitch, he wondered if anyone else in his family would be as understanding. Somehow, he doubted it. <em>If I go out with Lily, Louis might never speak to me again. </em>Freddie couldn’t be responsible for causing that kind of rift in the Weasley clan. He’d hate himself if he did.</p>
<p>“I’m only going say this once so listen up,” Lucy declared, interrupting his self-loathing thoughts. “Lily isn’t a prize, and she doesn’t belong to Louis. The sooner he grows up and realizes this, the better off he will be. His fixation on her isn’t healthy.”</p>
<p>Freddie couldn’t disagree, but he kept quiet.</p>
<p>“Once Louis leaves for Beauxbatons, you’ll have your chance,” she continued.</p>
<p>“I’m not thinking that far ahead right now. I don’t even know if I’m gonna do anything about it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes you will; because if you don’t, I’ll tell Lily the truth.”</p>
<p>He released her. “Luce, I swear to Godric if you do—”</p>
<p>She cut him off. “I won’t stand by and let you sacrifice your happiness. You and Lily belong together! And we both know that you’d be a couple right now if it wasn’t for Louis. But with some time and distance, he’ll get over it. He’s more resilient than you think.”</p>
<p>Freddie sighed again. “I hope you’re right. For his sake.”</p>
<p>“I am. I might be younger than you, but I have a keener understanding when it comes to human nature.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s probably true. Look, I appreciate your support, but please let me deal with this on my own, all right? Louis is like a little brother to me. I don’t want to lose him.”</p>
<p>“I know. Tell you what – I’ll give you until next January to tell Lily how you feel.” She wagged a finger at him. “But you better not take that long.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “Fair enough. Thanks for yelling at me, Luce. I needed it.”</p>
<p>“No problem. Yelling at you is my favorite pastime after all,” she added with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Haha. Go on, miss Queen of Snark. Your boyfriend is waiting for you.”</p>
<p>“Bye, Freddie. Have fun tonight and don’t overthink it!”</p>
<p>He tried to follow her advice by dancing with each of Lily Rose’s roommates. He’d been expecting Selena to say something about his complicated love life, but she surprised him by mentioning Baz instead.</p>
<p>“I danced with your friend, Basil. He asked me if he’ll be a professional Quidditch player.”</p>
<p>“Oh? And what did you tell him?”</p>
<p>“That I didn’t know, but I offered to consult the cards. Truly though, something like that cannot be predicted. There’s far too many variables to consider.” She gave him a secretive smile. “I’m going to tell him that he will, though. One should never underestimate the power of positive thinking. He can make his own dream come true as long as he believes in himself.”</p>
<p>Freddie softened when he heard this. “That’s sweet of you, Selena. Baz likes to project an air of confidence, but he can be very insecure deep down.”</p>
<p>“I guessed as much. People who are struggling seek me out because they want reassurance and comfort, and I’m happy to give them that. I like to think of myself as more of a Seer Psychologist.”</p>
<p>“That’s good to know because from what I’ve heard, your aunt isn’t very tactful when giving predictions.”</p>
<p>Selena chuckled. “You’re right about that.”</p>
<p>Freddie hung around with a different group during the last hour. He didn’t want Lily Rose to ask him for another dance. But he caught the occasional glimpse of her with other blokes, and he felt a pang every time one of them made her smile.</p>
<p>Baz found him eventually. “Where have you been?”</p>
<p>He shrugged. “Around.”</p>
<p>“And avoiding a certain someone I gather.” When Freddie didn’t respond, he said, “You’re the only bloke I know who would stand aside like this.”</p>
<p>A muscle in his jaw twitched. “Lucy already gave me a telling off tonight. I don’t need to hear it from you as well.”</p>
<p>Baz held up his hands in mock surrender. “Hey, mate, I’m not judging you – I’m only making an observation. I might not understand it, but I don’t belong to a tight-knit family either.”</p>
<p>When the last song was announced, Freddie glanced towards their table and spotted Louis escorting Lily Rose onto the dance floor. He chewed on his bottom lip. <em>She’ll turn him down, won’t she? </em>Freddie had seen her with a boyfriend once before and that had been bad enough… but his feelings were even stronger now. He didn’t think his heart could take it if she started kissing Louis in front of him. <em>Would I be able to pretend that I was okay with it? </em>Freddie used to be the type of person who hated artifice of any kind, yet he’d been wearing a mask for nearly two years now. Sure, Aisling, Lucy, and Selena had all seen through it, but he was still lying to the two people who mattered the most to him. That’s what he couldn’t stomach.</p>
<p>“We better head up to the Quidditch stands now,” Baz said. “It’s almost time to set off the fireworks.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Let’s go.” Freddie led the way up the stairs.</p>
<p>“You know, Potter talked about you the whole time we were dancing.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” The traitorous flash of hope was back again. “You didn’t mention anything incriminating, did you?”</p>
<p>“Course not, but tell me the truth... did you say Lily’s name while getting hot with Bianca?”</p>
<p>Freddie tripped up the stairs, his face flaming.</p>
<p>Baz let out a peel of laughter as he hauled him to his feet. “Guess that’s my answer. Man, I can’t believe you did something so bloody stupid!”</p>
<p>Freddie couldn’t either – it was the worst mistake he’d ever made. But in the dark, Bianca could have passed for Lily Rose, and her name just slipped out. What transpired after that had been extremely ugly. She’d accused him of using her, and he supposed he had in a way – albeit unintentionally. Hell, Freddie hadn’t even realized that he’d been thinking of her as a replacement until that precise moment.</p>
<p>When he got back home, he’d written Bianca a long letter of apology, but she hadn’t responded. It wasn’t depression that Freddie had felt after their breakup, it was an overwhelming guilt. For hurting her… for not being honest with himself… for his impossible situation. Those weeks had been unbearable.</p>
<p>“Thank you for reminding me what a piece of shite I am,” Freddie said, his tone bitter.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s not like you meant to do it. But you should really start being more honest, mate. Secrets have a way of coming out and ruining everybody’s lives.” Baz would know all about that; it’s the reason why his parents were now divorced.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” Freddie wondered how long he had until this whole charade blew up in his face.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*.*.*</strong>
</p>
<p>Louis held Lily Rose close as they danced to <em>‘Eternal Flame’</em> by The Bangles. The song hadn’t even ended when a firework went off. Lily Rose stepped away from him and tilted her head up, an expression of wonder on her pretty face. As they stood side by side, he felt like they had gone back to that moment last summer when he’d wanted to tell her just how much she meant to him. Louis hadn’t been able to get the words out then, but tonight, he would have another chance.</p>
<p>When the fireworks show concluded, Louis took her hand. “Will you come down to the lake with me?” he asked, his heart racing. “There’s something I need to tell you.”</p>
<p>She hesitated. “Umm, I’m supposed to go back with my roommates.”</p>
<p>“Please, Lily? It’s important.”</p>
<p>“Okay… just let me get my cape first.”</p>
<p>Louis didn’t want to stop at the table because he was afraid someone might try to tag along. He pulled out his wand. “Accio, Lily Rose’s cape.” Louis caught the lightweight fabric with one hand and swept it over her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said, doing up the clasp.</p>
<p>Louis placed a hand on her back as they navigated their way through the crowd. “The grass might be slippery,” he said, offering his arm when they got outside.</p>
<p>She took it and they strode down the small incline. Clouds scudded across the sky, obscuring the moon from view. Louis frowned. <em>I hope it isn’t going to rain…</em></p>
<p>“Did you have fun tonight?” Lily Rose asked when they reached the lakeshore.</p>
<p>“I suppose so. What about you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I had a great time. I didn’t see you around much though.”</p>
<p>“I know… I’m sorry about that. Girls kept asking me to dance, and then my Quidditch mates invited me to sit at their table, so I really couldn’t get away.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Louis. You don’t need to apologize for hanging out with other people.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure I would have enjoyed myself more had I been with you.” He smiled at her. “But at least we can spend some time together now.”</p>
<p>Lily Rose turned to look at him. “Louis, about that—”</p>
<p>“Please, just let me say this before I lose my nerve.”  His heartbeat was thudding hard against his ribcage. Trembling, he took her small hand in his. “I love you, Lily. I think you’re the most beautiful, brilliant girl that I’ve ever met. You have this incredible kindness that cheers me up whenever I’m with you. I know I should have told you this a long time ago, but I hope it isn’t too late for us.” He used his other hand to cradle the side of her face. “Lily Rose, you mean everything to me.”</p>
<p>She gazed up at him, her eyes sparkling with emotion. “Oh, Louis…”</p>
<p>He leaned down, and as he brought his face closer, her eyelids fluttered closed. “Can I kiss you?” he murmured, pausing an inch away from her lovely mouth. Lily Rose gave a little nod. Warmth bloomed inside him like a flower when their lips met. He kissed her gently, almost reverently. It was a moment of divine transcendence. Louis rested his forehead against hers. “Lily, will you be my girlfriend? You don’t have to answer right now, but please think about it.”</p>
<p>“Okay… I’ll let you know,” she whispered.</p>
<p>Louis folded her into an embrace. “Oh god, I love you so much.” Lily Rose trembled in his arms. “Are you cold, sweetheart?” Another nod. Louis released her, shrugged off his jacket, and draped it around her shoulders. “Is that better?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“We should probably go back to the castle.” Louis enveloped her cold little hand in his. He was too elated to say anything for a while. It took a strong gust of wind to bring him back to the present.</p>
<p>“I think it’s going to storm,” Lily Rose declared, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>“Seems like it. We’d better hurry.”</p>
<p>They picked up their pace and were in sight of the castle when the first raindrops pattered down from the sky. Louis cast a shield charm to keep them dry; lifting it only when they stepped through the double doors. The bright lights in the entrance hall made him blink. There were a lot of people milling around despite it being after eleven o’clock. Louis glanced over at Lily Rose, who seemed just as dazed as he was.</p>
<p>“Can I escort you back to your common room?”</p>
<p>She focused her green eyes on him. “What did you say?” He repeated his question. “No, that’s all right. But thank you for the offer.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll say goodnight then.” He leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Will I see you tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Lily Rose gave him a shaky smile. “Absolutely. G’night, Louis.”</p>
<p>He watched her climb the stairs, admiring the way she looked in his navy-blue jacket. Once she disappeared from view, Louis turned to the left and walked towards the basement. Smiling dreamily, he touched a finger to his lips. He could still feel her kiss lingering there. No matter what tomorrow brought, Louis would always have tonight.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <em>Closing note: The song that Lily Rose and Freddie danced to was ‘Lost in your Eyes’ by Debbie Gibson, which is super cute and one of my favorites ;) I chose ‘Eternal Flame’ by The Bangles for Louis and Lily Rose because it’s more one-sided (and it sounds a bit sad). I’ve posted a link to the 80s prom playlist on my <a href="https://d-leveille.livejournal.com/10129.html"><strong>livejournal </strong></a>– along with moodboards &amp; character profiles for Lily Rose and Freddie ^.^</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next chapter is basically part 2 of this one, and it will focus more on Louis and the aftermath of prom night. No promises, but I’ll try to have it ready in April. Until then, please take care of yourselves! Love, D</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>